Kitty
by wheniwrite
Summary: CHAPTER 18NOW UPDATED! Tony Stark met Amora for the first time - he didn't know who she was or why she wanted to kill Loki, but when she told him he has a big fear deep in his heart, he didn't expected to end with Loki as a cat. He's not afraid of cats! So, what is the big fear? And what would you do with the God of Lies turned into a furry ball?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello guys. I'm sorry I didn't update something for a long time (if you don't count the Avengers one shots). However, here is the brand new story KITTEN! Are you happy? I am.**

**What can I say about this? It'll be fun, couse Loki as a cat shoul be fun. The idea came from nothing and ended like this, so I hope you'll like it.**

**Have fun and R&R please :) (you know it's the only thing that helps me write... :D)**

* * *

**How Amora punished Loki**

The battle was ridiculous. _These guys just don't know when to give up_ – thought Capitan America. It was obvious they were winning; still Hydra agents were jumping out of holes like crazy rabbits.

It was three hours now and it didn't seem to end soon. So Capitan said they could leave and he with Clint will take care of it.

Hawkeye and Steve were spending lots of time together these days and the others started to notice something was in the air. Natasha knew it first – you know all the assassin powers and everything really helped her.

Bruce and Tony were like twins in things like this, so they knew at the same time. And Thor... well, nobody found the courage to tell him yet. He's really a good man with big heart, but he could ruin everything easily – gods and humans are quiet different and in the matters of love and relationships, there is almost nothing in common.

Tony came back to the Tower.

He was used to surprises, but this one was little too much. In his living room (it was everything room, but whatever) was no one else than Loki. This wouldn't be so weird. The Norse god started to show in Stark Tower after his punishment in Asgard very often. To talk to Thor or just see what's new.

Tony didn't mind – Loki does what he wants and he's still dangerous, so if he wanted to stay, Stark just always asked him not to destroy anything.

What _was_ weird was the person who was with Loki. It didn't seem good – Tony was without his suit and the black haired god was pinned against one of the walls. "I didn't expect guests," Tony said.

Two pairs of eyes snapped at him. The green looked desperate and very angry at the same time. The red was showing only hate.

"Who are you, _mortal_?" asked the woman with dangerous tone.

"Oh, how rude of me, not to introduce myself to lady. I'm Tony Stark, Loki's something-like-enemy," the billionaire grinned and prayed to Jarvis to alarm the others. The woman tighter her grip around Loki's neck and smiled back – Tony had bad feeling there were too many teeth in her mouth.

"Tony Stark the Man of Iron. I see, you're one of the humans who defended this _cipher_ three years ago," her smile grew wider and creepier.

Loki snored: "Yes, Stark still reproaches me I throw him out of a window." The woman looked resentful, Loki wasn't supposed to speak.

"Well, I'll throw ya out of one too and let's see if you won't bring it up, buffalo," Tony snapped at the man.

"You know well I won't let myself be thrown out of a window, Stark," Loki smirked but then hissed in pain as the woman dug her fingers into his throat.

"Silence!" she spitted, "You forget about your promise and you must pay for it."

Loki rolled his eyes and the stranger growled. "I'm the God of Lies. It wasn't a word of honour, Amora. I needed to distract you," said the Trickster.

"You little snake!" she screamed and her blond hair flew around her head.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but why are you here, in my Tower? I mean why don't kill each other somewhere else?" Tony really didn't care if the blond woman dies (he was sure Loki will survive this).

Amora's eyes narrowed and she slowly moved towards the genius. Her hips were swinging in the most erotic way he'd ever seen but it wasn't turning him on, it was terrifying.

"Don't speak when gods are in the room, _mortal_," she licked her lips, "You aren't afraid of death, I can see it in your eyes. But there is a _big fear_ deep in your heart," she was moving to Tony whose eyes became wider.

_Fear?_ What fear?

Loki was still pinned against the wall and paralyzed with Amora's magic, so the only thing he could do was watching. He didn't want Stark to die, he started to like him and there wasn't such an intelligent creature in his life for too long. He liked to tease the human, fight with him.

"I have some _unfinished business_ with Loki here, but I can kill two birds with one stone if I'll combine your fear and his punishment," Amora looked really pleased with herself and her eyes became bright blue. It seemed she had calmed down.

On the other hand Tony was freaking out. _What the hell is she talking about?_

But it was too late, the blond Witch reached out her fingers and with a smile she touched Stark's chest. "I see... your fear isn't incurable. That's good, I like you," she said and turned away from him. Tony wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

She did the same with Loki and when she was done, Amora started to chuckle. "Oh, this is going to be _amusing._ Maybe you will thank me for this one day, dear," the Witch of Asgard smirked and with wink and lots of silver smoke - was gone.

Loki knew something was wrong, really wrong. Amora used her magic on him, he could feel it. And as the silver fog started to fade away he recognized what it was.

Tony didn't see a thing. He never understood why all the magicians had the need of using coloured smoke – it was annoying. But when the air became slowly clean again, he wished to be sleeping.

On the place where five seconds ago stood the great God of Lies, stood a little black cat with emerald eyes.

Stark pinched himself twice and when he was sure he's not sleeping he started to laugh. The cat just sat there watching the human closely. After a while it started to wave its tail angrily.

The billionaire slowly calmed down. "Sorry, it's just that you're a cat – and this is so fucking funny," he started to giggle again. Loki the cat gave him a killer look.

"Um, sorry. I suppose you understand me?" Tony tried to take this seriously. Loki gave a small nod. He's going to kill Amora for good.

"Okay, so I have a Norse god in my house... and he's a cat," Tony mumbled to himself and looked at Loki again.

_A really cute cat. Stop it!_

"Can you turn into yourself again?" he asked with hope but the god shook his little head with no. "Yeah, that's just great. Let me... I must think about this for a moment," said the genius and went to sit on his couch.

Loki wasn't so surprised by Amora's choice of punishment. She used to turn him into animals when they were young, but in some way this spell was different. He couldn't turn back and he couldn't use magic.

As he was examining the man sitting on a leather couch he started to wonder what fear could he have. This human didn't seem to him like one with _big fear_ as Amora said.

The black cat tilted its head to left and narrowed green eyes. _What_ _is the _big fear_ of the Man of Iron?_

Tony felt the burning glare from the Norse god and looked at him. Loki has his little head cocked and his ears were standing up as he was trying to deduce something.

Iron man returned him the same look of confusion and concentration as Loki would have if he wouldn't be a cat.

Then it hit him. "I'm not scared of cats!" he didn't know if he should laugh or be angry.

Loki prick up his ears, then made strange sound and shook his head.

_He's making fun of me? - _thought Tony and then stuck out his tongue at the cat. _Yes, very mature, Tony. He must think you're even bigger idiot now. _

He ran a hand down his face and let out a loud sigh. _I have Loki in my house and he's a _cat_. He can't turn back 'cause he's a _fucking_ cat._

_You must be kidding me._

* * *

**AN: so, what do you say? Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made it! I thought I won't update the second chapter before Christmas, but I'm glad I did it. **

**So, it's something like a little present for you, becouse I won't have much time the next days.**

**Enjoy, be nice at cats, have lots of presents under the Christmas tree and please R&R (your comments are the best presents for me :D)**

* * *

**Loki the Cat**

So, what would you do, when you have a Norse god turned into a cat in your house and you don't want the others to find out because they will probably drown him?

"Jarvis?" Tony asked his AI for help.

"_Yes, sir?"_

"What am I supposed to do, Jarvis? I'm not happy to have Loki here at all and I think we share this feeling but I can't throw him out."

"_So, you don't know what to do and you're asking me to help you out? I'm honoured, sir. (...) Well, in your place I would keep Mr. Laufeyson here until the spell will be broken because it would be easier to look after him – it's not that he's dangerous at all now, but as you said it would be rude to throw him out. And if I can give you a good advice, sir, you shouldn't probably tell the Avengers about Mr. Laufeyson's situation."_

Tony let out a sigh and nodded to himself. Jarvis was right – there was no need to tell the others besides he had an idea how to tell them with who they're dealing. (If they will understood was their problem).

"Loki?" he looked at the furry ball. The black cat lifted head from its paws and gave the billionaire a questioning glare. "I need you to act like a normal cat for some time until I – _we_ come up with something that help you out of this. I know you don't like this probably even more than me, but... could you do it?"

The God of Lies smiled for himself and on his cat face it looked like a strange grin.

He knew Stark would help him and if it means he must act like a _normal_ cat, he would. Really it wasn't that bad – cats sleep almost all day and he didn't sleep well for a very long time. So he gave a small nod and smiled again as the Iron man let out another loud sigh.

"Fine, thanks for that. Now, I think it would be for the best not to tell the others that I have a Loki-cat. You'll be just a black kitty with no hidden motives, okay?"

Loki stretched and stood up then he jumped on the sofa next to the surprised man and curled himself into a ball with head on his paws and eyes on Tony.

Anthony Stark tried his best no to stroke the god - he was so _cute_.

He cleaned his throat and started to speak again: "I think you'll be staying in my room. We don't have any room for animals, if you don't count Hawkeye's, but my room is the safest and Jarvis won't let anybody in, so you'll have a peaceful time without Thor's celebrating how good our food is and Steve's never-ending lessons about how people used to live in the twenties – "

Tony stopped talking because Loki was making really strange noises now.

"Well, thank you. I'm trying to come out with some _plan_ and you're laughing your ass off here!" Tony was a little bit angry so he poked Loki in the tummy.

The mighty God of Lies meowed out loud and jumped on all fours.

Tony smirked and crossed his arms. "You deserved it and you know it, kitty."

* * *

"Loki?!" shouted everybody, someone with shock, some with resistance or with surprise.

"Yes, just look at him," Stark pointed at the black cat sitting on the floor, "he _does_ look like him," he added when the cat sniffed and made cute face which was probably meant to be disgust.

Steve and Clint made an 'Aw' face, Bruce smiled, and Natasha with Thor frowned.

"I don't think the name is a good choice," said the red-haired women and glanced at the kitty again.

"Lady Natasha says true, I don't wish this animal to be called as my brother is. It's insulting," said the God of thunder and shared a sympathy glare with the assassin.

Tony and Loki titled their heads at the same time. _Did I miss something?_

"Yeah, well thanks for your opinion, big guy. Same for you Tasha, but it's my cat and _I_ want him to be named Loki, that's it," said the billionaire and looked at the kitty-demigod, praying he won't start talking or something like that.

Loki looked up when he heard his name again and to prove Tony's point (and end this stupid conversation), he jumped on the couch again and nuzzled his head into Stark's arm.

Tony was so surprised that he forgot how to breathe. Loki looked at him with a question in those big green eyes of his and reached out one paw. The genius first didn't know what was the cat trying to say, but when Loki touched his thigh and give a great yawn, he understood.

"Well, it seems Loki wants to sleep," said Tony still a little confused about the demigod's behaviour, "so I'm gonna take this little buddy to my room and..." he looked at the others, "I'll be in the lab."

Stark stood up and give the cat a hesitant look. Then he slowly reached out his hand and stroked the black kitty behind its ear. Loki closed his eyes and leaned into the warm touch. He didn't want to, but it felt _so nice._

Tony lifted him up and as he held Loki against his chest, the little Trickster started to purr. The Iron man just smiled and ran his other hand thought the black fur on cat's back – Loki started to purr louder.

* * *

As soon as Tony reached his room, he pulled Loki down and sat on the bed. For a moment he was just staring at one of the white walls, but then looked at the cat again.

"Well, I'm going to the lab. I think my room will be safe for you as long as you won't destroy anything with the little claws of yours," the genius let out a sigh, "okay, I'm gonna... um – be good," and he was gone.

Loki looked around the room and found out that the most interesting thing there was the ridiculously big bed. He started to feel sleepy, so he jumped on the pillow in the middle, yawed and curled into a small ball with his head under tail.

The bed was comfortable and warm and Loki started to purr again.

He had no worries that Amora's spell won't be broken. She's always like that – scary and angry, but after a while she always come back with apologize. He was sure it would be like this, only this time the punishment will probably last longer than usual.

It seems she wants to show him something and The Big fear of Anthony Stark has something to do with it. _I'm really curious what it is. What should be Anthony's fear?_

_He still thinks I hate him – _thought Loki with disappointment._ Maybe now – as a cat – I could show him it isn't like that. I don't hate him, in fact – _but he just shook his head.

_I can't think about Anthony – _Stark!_ – in this way. He's mortal... this will only bring more pain for both of us. _He sadly smiled to himself._ Moreover he loves women, it isn't that he would ever – _Loki let out a sad sigh and closed his eyes.

_He deserves better than me. _And with this though he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: I won't finish the next chapter before New Year - so don't hate me and eat a cooike :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised it, so here you are - a brand new chapter after the New Year (Happy New Year to everybody!). Are you happy? You better be :D**

**But there is a question: Who let the cat out of the bag? (playing with the words :D) Read and you'll find out...**

* * *

**Who let the cat out of the bag**

Tony was locked in his lab, but wasn't working. He was staring at one of his monitors and trying to find out what the blond bitch did to Loki.

However it was useless – there was too much of the fucking silver smoke, so he didn't see a thing.

The genius sighed and looked away. He really wanted to help (and get Loki out of his house), but he had nothing to start with, just the fucking smoke.

Wait! The smoke!

"Jarvis?" he called cheerfully, "say you have at least a bit of that silver shit in your system." _Say it, say it, say it._

"I have, sir."

"Perfect!" Tony almost started to dance around the room, but he doesn't do things like that, so he just smiled widely, "I love you, Jarvis... Now – put it in the system and when you're done, show it on the screen." He was so enthused; finally he has something to work with.

"My calculations say it would last about eighteen hours, sir."

"Oh," Tony frowned, he didn't want to wait this long.

"May I suggest the best would be if you'll go get some rest, sir? There's no need to wait here."

Tony thought about it for a moment – he was tiered, but in his room was a little black cat and he wasn't sure if he wants to talk with the god right now.

"Sir?" Jarvis interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Yes!" genius' head lifted up in a quick move, "A nap... um – good idea, Jay," he said but didn't move.

_Talk with Loki – I can't talk with him. He's a cat! I really want to know why the (Amora was it?) woman said I have a big fear, _Tony snorted_. You have a big fear deep in your heart – bullshits! _He snorted again.

"Are you feeling well, sir?"

Tony looked around himself as if he was trying to find the AI. "Yeah... I'm okay. Perfectly fine. I'm fine, you're fine – everything's fine." He stood up and almost fell over a box on the ground, which he was sure it wasn't there when he came. _Damn you, Dummy!_

"Good night, sir," said Jarvis with a little worry (which his creator didn't hear) as Tony turned off the lights.

* * *

Loki was sleeping in the middle of the bed like a king and purring softly. Tony just smiled and carefully lifted him up and put the cat on one of the pillows on the left.

Loki mowed a little and Tony thought he woke him up, but the kitty just yawned and continued purring. Tony patted the animal, put off his T-shirt and slipped under the blanket on the right side.

_Eighteen hours – that's not that much. it's just a matter of time until Loki would be back to his old pretty-self. _Tony closed his eyes and fell quickly into a sleep full of nightmares.

Loki woke up because of some strange noises. At first he looked around himself until he rested his eyes on the billionaire. The sleeping man was mumbling things and kicking legs. His head was convulsing on the pillow and sometimes he whimpered.

The God of Lies moved closer – Tony suddenly screamed like he was in pain, then curled into a small ball and was only whimpering.

The Norse god was shocked. What _nightmares can Tony have? Is this the key to his fear? _He didn't know, but he wanted to calm the genius at least a little bit. But what could a simple cat do?

He was looking at the man, who didn't seem to getting any better, with hesitation. _If I was in my true body I would use magic_, he thought. _Should I wake him up?_

"_Loki…"_ said Stark with a sudden relief.

The black cat was so surprised, that all thoughts about waking Tony up flew out of the window. But then Stark started to mumble again and then –

"NO!" Tony sat up in the bed with a scream of pure horror (Loki mowed and jumped away). He was breathing hard, his pupils were too big and his whole body was shaking.

"Damn it!" the man whispered and ran a hand through his hair. Loki wanted to catch his attention, so he touched his other hand with a paw.

"Jesus!" Tony jumped up and the cat crouched with the loud sound. "Sorry, I didn't meant to scare you," the man smiled and let out a sigh. "I really wish you to be in your true form, so you'll call me idiot and we would get back to sleep." _Wait! What did I just say?_

The Trickster pricked up ears and his mouth spread into a mischievous smile. _Did just Anthony – Stark! – really say he wants me in his bed? In my true form?_

Tony opened his eyes wide. "No, no – I didn't mean it that way," but he paused when the cat titled its head on the left, like it was asking: You're sure?

"Okay, so I meant it that way, but it wasn't – it shouldn't give the impression that I want you… want you…" he throw with his hands helplessly, but it seemed that Loki was thriving in his embarrassment and was _really_ curious what else is the genius going to say.

Of course Tony knew he was dealing with the God of Lies so he decided lying was a little bit useless here.

"Fain," he sighed for the hundredth time that day, "I did mean it _exactly_ that way," he was looking at his hands and speaking seriously for a change. Loki blinked few times and started to feel confused. _So, he…?_

"I let the cat out of the bag – uh sorry," Tony chuckled the confused look on Loki's face. "What I mean is that I would never tell you this into your eyes – fuck," Tony smirked to himself. _I must be insane… Come on, Tony. You started it, so finish it..._

* * *

**AN: I know I'm terrible, but just wait for another chapter - that will be interesting :D Oh, and play the song WHO LET THE DOGS OUT, it's awesome :) and as always, please leave me some comments...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, new chapter again! I can't stop surprising myself :D. However, this one is a little bit sad...**

**Well, read and make up your own opinion.**

* * *

_"I let the cat out of the bag – uh sorry," Tony chuckled the confused look on Loki's face. "What I mean is that I would never tell you this into your eyes – fuck," Tony smirked to himself. _I must be insane… Come on, Tony. You started it, so finish it…

* * *

**Forget it**

The Iron man took a deep breath and spilled out: "I'd never say to you I want you in my bed, 'cause that's not something you can say easily. It's not that I would mind saying it in front of the others... but you could. And I just – I don't want to hurt you…" the last sentence was almost whisper.

Loki was feeling weird. His little heart was trying to break through his ribs, and it was hard to breathe.

The billionaire smiled sadly. "If you wouldn't be a cat, I wouldn't probably say it to you. It's the same if I'll come to Steve and say: Hey, Capitan. So I heard – you fuck with Hawkeye. I wanna ask, is he good?" Stark laughed a little, but it wasn't happy.

"You understand? I would give anything to see his face in that moment, but I would never ask. Although I'm teasing Bruce all the time, poking him with a fork – I would never cross the line. Even when I flirt with Natasha sometimes, I would never insult her. It's true I consider Thor as a total idiot, but I'd never say it to him," he made a short pause.

"And even when I'd give... my _soul_ for one night with you," Tony swallowed, "I would never ask for it in front of the others." _That's it_, he thought. _It's out… god damn it._

Loki was sitting in a tensed position. He looked like a marble statue, but inside, the god was screaming in agony. He was cursing Amora in every language he could remember with every possible curse he had ever heard. God's vision was blurred in murderous red and there were pictures of death Witch running in his head.

_I'll kill her for good. I swear I would do it! _Loki was so furious, that he wanted to yell with anger. The desire of becoming "human" again spread through every nerve in his little body like a wild fire. It was almost painful.

_Why now? Why is he saying it now, when I can't even speak?! Why did he not say it _earlier_?_

The genius in the next few seconds after his heartbreaking sweet talk realized it was a mistake. _How did you put yourself into this, Tony? _He wanted to soak into the sheets and disappear – _but_ he is Tony Stark and when Tony Stark wants to avoid something or someone he goes to have a drink.

It was four in the morning, so what? Alcohol is the cause of and solution to all life's problems (_You're an idiot, Tony. Just admit it_) and the billionaire was determined to prove this theory. Slowly, without looking at his companion (_Don't look at him. Don't look at him_), he stood up. He was standing there and hypnotizing the milky carpet in his bedroom. (_What are you doing now? Waiting for a miracle?_)

Loki was starting to panic (_I do_ not!)… Well, he wasn't sure what was going on. When Tony moved towards the door he didn't know what to do (_Where is he going?_ _He can't just leave_). And when the man touched the handle he screamed.

NO! But it sounded only as a weird painful noise from the cat's mouth.

However it worked – Tony looked at him. Emerald eyes were full of fear, hope and so much trust, that the man felt a sudden stab of guilt. They were looking at each other for a moment, but when Loki moved Tony just raised his hand to stop him and looked away. _This will… I can't do this. I shouldn't say it in the first way._

"Forget… what I had said," he whispered and his legs started to feel weak, "forget it," was breathed out.

And he was gone.

It hurt - it always hurts. But he was doing it for Loki, for the others – it had to be right. Tony felt broken and was disgusted by his own behaviour more than ever. He left the room without another look back.

Maybe he thought it was for the best, but he didn't see the mighty God of Lies as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't hear the anxious cry. He didn't see that he took away Loki's last bits of hope and now the god was falling into a darkness he thought he would never see again.

It was for the best. But if he had looked over his shoulder, he would take it back.

* * *

**And as always Stark fucked it up, well it's him afterall.**

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to update it, just this, so don't be mad. And no worry... everything will get better :)**

**(PS: please, please "puppy eyes" - only thing I'm asking you is your comments, they make up my day)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank all of you for your beautiful comments and because my mind has still many things to share, I'd like to update this chapter as a present for all the people that left a comment. **

**Special thanks to _thejellyfishmafia._**

**_Now, to the chapter - it's long, I hope it's not OOC (I tried hard) and there are all of the Avengers except Tony (if you don't count the start), but don't be sad he'll be in the next chapter. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**What can a cat hear **

Tony was in his lab, pretending he doesn't hear.

"Stark, come out!" growled Capitan America.

"Tony, come on. You've been there for three days now," Bruce tried to convince him.

"I've called Fury. He says you should move the fucking ass of yours and start to do something useful," said Natasha with almost no interest.

"Fuck! Come out!" shouted Clint and banged the door.

But Tony didn't listen, he didn't want to. His only luck was that Thor was away. Because if the god was there, the others wouldn't be creasing behind the glass door (it wasn't a glass in fact, it was some super strong material, which only looked like glass) – they would come in through a hole in the wall.

"If I was able to lift up the stupid hammer," mumbled the billionaire to himself with cigarette in mouth, "I would melt it in no time." He threw a screw over his shoulder and looked at a monitor on his left.

It was shoving numbers and dates so fast, that your eyes would be in pain. In small frame in the right corner was analysis of Amora's spell. Tony frowned at the picture – and in that moment two words blinked on the screen: NO RESULT.

"Fuck!" the Iron man banged his fist on the table and threw a screw-driver at the monitor. The tool passed through it without any harm… but flew through the window behind it – with a _lot _of harm.

"Great," Tony commented his work with an ironic look, put out the cigarette and drank another glass of Scotch in one draught.

"Should I call someone, sir?" asked Jarvis, his tone was probably a little tired (that was the fifteenth window).

"No," the man growled, "let it be. At least until on the screen won't be something else than _no result_," the words were dripping like a poison from his mouth.

"As you wish, sir."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment. Nothing was going the way he wanted - that he _needed_. It was as even his computers were against him. And he was slowly beginning to lose his self-control.

* * *

"That's useless," sighed Steve.

"We can call Pepper," said Bruce with a thoughtful expression.

"Nah," was Clint's answer as he waved off Bruce's idea and rested his hand on Steve's shoulder – the solider blushed.

"What?" chuckled Bruce at Hawkeye's reaction, "she's probably the only person who can bring him back to senses."

Clint rolled his eyes.

"We shouldn't call Miss Potts – um Misiss… I – " Steve blushed again.

"Yes, we shouldn't call her – she's on her honeymoon after all," Natasha helped him and suddenly smiled a little.

Only the other assassin noticed. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing I've just…" Natasha shook her head, "I've just recall another person who might be able to drag Stark out of there," she titled head at the direction of the lab door.

"Who?" Bruce was curious.

The Black Widow frowned and said: "Loki."

And suddenly someone meowed behind her back.

* * *

The Norse god felt bored, he had been in Anthony's room for three days, coming out only to eat and drink. In fact he didn't want to see anyone, but after a while he had nothing to do, so the second day the only thing that was keeping him in the empty bedroom was his pride.

The third day he gave up. Be alone was fine with him, but as a cat he couldn't read any book or train magic and he couldn't even teleport somewhere else, so he decided to look around.

And what did he found? The famous Avengers standing behind a glass door shouting at Stark to come out. _Mortals, they don't know how to convince only man to come out of a room. Why don't they break the door than? It's just a glass… They are so obtuse._

However, he stayed and listened to their conversation for a while. He found out an interesting thing – _So the woman Stark used to sleep with is married. That's good to know. _But then the Russian killer said something that surprised him. _She thinks I might be able to convince the conceited idiot to come out? Why?_

Unfortunately he meowed the last word out loud and everybody was looking at him now.

* * *

"The cat is evil," whispered Clint. Loki meowed again and the archer made a weird face at him.

"It's not," said Steve and squatted down, "he's only a kitty," the solider smiled and reached out his hand.

Loki raised an eyebrow. _He's asking me to come to him? Is he insane? _He thought about it for a moment. _Well, but on the other hand, it could be interesting._ The cat made a hesitation move, but then came closer, sniffed the hand and gave the Capitan America questioning look.

Steve chuckled: "He really does act like the real Loki," and touched cat's little head lightly. Loki wanted to meow something, but the touch surprised him – it was gentle, warm and Odin help him it felt so nice. The blond man smiled when the black cat nuzzled his hand and started to purr quietly.

"How can you touch it?" Clint frowned and when the cat hissed at him he jumped up a little. "It seems you've just made a new enemy," said Natasha and squatted next to Steve. She couldn't stop herself, the cat maybe acts like the real Loki, but it was cute creature, she couldn't blame it for its name.

_Oh dear Odin, what am I doing? I'm a god not some house pet. _Loki thought, but when Natasha's nails scratched him behind his ear, he gave up.

"Natasha!" Hawkeye whined, "I thought you said after Budapest you won't touch any animal again."

The assassin glanced at him. "And _as I remember_ you said after Budapest, that you won't date _any man_ again," she smiled in the creepy way, that she uses only on her assassin partner.

Yes, the other Avengers were fining out really strange things about Budapest lately.

Steve blushed again, but nobody else than Loki could notice, because he was looking at the ground. However the solider said nothing; he still felt a little bit uncomfortable about speaking with the others about him and Clint, but he was getting used to it.

Clint's cheeks blew up and his face became red with anger. "That was unfair," he said, "That –" he pointed at Natasha, "– was unfair!"

Bruce smirked. "Oh, come on you big baby. You started this. At least take the revenge as a man," and with a big smile on his face, he walked away.

Clint froze and his mouth fell open.

Loki, who was watching the whole conversation with mischievous grin, chuckled. _The archer is stupider than I thought. _But he purred immediately when Natasha scratched him under his chin.

Steve got up and patted his boyfriend on his back. Clint smiled at him and without another word they left side by side only Natasha with the cat. The woman sighed and stood up. Loki mowed in protest.

"I wish you could get your owner out of the lab. He's a big piece of idiot, but we need him. It's a pity he indulges self harm," she sighed again. Loki was looking at her surprised; he'd thought this woman has a cold heart, now he sees, that she cares about Stark.

_Mortals and their pointless emotions. It's their biggest weakness and it will destroy them one by one. _The god was saying this to himself every time, but there was a tiny voice whispering: _Yes of course and you would give anything to have this kind of attention._

"You know, Stark is a good man," the assassin spoke again, "but when he locks himself in the lab and refuses to answer – something is wrong. And because of that stupid enormous man-ego he has, he won't let anybody help him," she smirked, "Jerk."

Loki smirked too. He liked this woman; she was strong, intelligent, beautiful and there was something naughty inside her. Still one thing stayed that seemed more than weird to him: _How in the love of the Allfather can she has something with Thor?_

And in that moment there was a loud thunder. Natasha's face lit up and she smiled at the cat, it was a very reserved smile, but still a smile. "Seems Thor is here," she said what was obvious and Loki almost rolled his eyes. The woman started to walk away, but then turned around and looked at the cat. "You're coming?"

Loki meowed and looked at the lab door. Natasha shook her head. "When he's finished, he will show himself," she smirked a little and mumbled to herself: "I hope," then she turned away again and waved her hand. "Come on, we can't do anything about it now."

The black cat hesitated for a moment, but then he decided, that the assassin is right. He ran down the corridor until he reached the tall woman figure again. _Let's see how it is with Natasha and the stupid blond troll._

* * *

"My lady," on Thor's face spread a big smile when he saw Natasha. He was in the living room, looking out of the window, but as the woman walked in he moved towards her. Loki sneaked unnoticed to the sofa and jumped on it without any sound. He has a good view from that place.

Thor came to Natasha and kissed her hand. _Ew! Thor, really? _And then he kissed her on the cheek. _I think I'm going to be sick. _Natasha smiled at him. "You look upset. What's wrong?" she asked. Thor just sighed and looked away. "Is it Loki?" she guessed.

"Nobody has seen my brother for a week." _I'm not your brother! _The cat hissed quietly. _When will you understand it? Should I write it for you somewhere or are you just so dull?_ "I'm afraid that he is planning something again."

_Well, thank you, _brother_! It's nice to have someone who doesn't trust you even your nose between eyes._

"I don't think so," said the assassin, "he hasn't done anything bad for four years, why start now?" _Finally! Glory to the female mind! _"I think he took his lesson, that's not a good idea to start with us." _Okay. I take everything back. _"Or maybe not. But you consider Loki as your brother, try to thrust him," she stroke Thor's cheek.

"My heart says the same, but my mind disagrees. It's hard to believe someone who was your brother and the next day he hates you so much it hurts." _What? I've never said that I hate you, you moron. _"I love Loki as my brother and he will stay in my heart like this till the end, but my faith in him is slowly disappearing." _Wait! What do you mean by that, Thor? _"I don't believe he wants to renew the old bonds. And it's hard for me to accept that I won't probably see him smile at me ever again."

Loki lowered his ears and laid his head on a pillow. _Oh dear Odin, what have I done?_

* * *

**So, what do you say? Please leave a comment :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! Next chapter is here. I'm really happy you like my work (that you're leaving comments) and that I have still ideas how the story should continue.**

**So, the chapter is about Loki, how he get used to the others and how they are acting around him. The start is a little bit emotional because of Thor, but it turned out in a good end.**

**Read, enyoj, eat healthy and leave me some comments, thanks guys :)**

* * *

**Know your enemy**

The fourth day come up and Stark was still locked down in the lab, working on god knows what. And Loki really needed to talk to him. He felt offended, that the only thing Anthony had said to him was: Forget it. It hurt at first, but now he was more than curious to talk with him about it… Well, at least see him.

The other Avengers were very kind – Steve was playing with him, Bruce patted him from time to time, Natasha was nuzzling with him often and speaking to him about the others. The short archer and Thor were the only ones who didn't want to be near him. Clint had keep saying that he's evil and Thor… in fact he couldn't understand why the other god was avoiding him. Loki had always thought Thor liked animals.

"Loki," someone said his name, so he walked out of the shadows. It was Thor; he was sitting on the couch looking like a mess, his head in his hands.

The cat meowed.

Thor's head snapped up because of the sudden sound and his eyes found a black cat sitting in front of him. "Ah, it's you," said the god and smiled sadly. "I was thinking about my… about Loki," both of them looked surprised because of the term Thor had used and he looked away immediately.

"He was my brother; we used to play with each other as kids. Later we were winning battles together. But I've never treated him like he had deserved instead I was making fun of him" the thunder god sighed and looked at Loki again. "It's strange, that you remind me of him in so many ways… he would be probably insulted that I compare him to a cat, but it's true. You even have the same eyes," Thor sighed for a third time and then smiled a little, but it didn't catch his eyes.

"Sorry that I've been avoiding you, but it's hard for me to accept the loss of my brother who doesn't even want me to call him that. And you have the same name, because of the insane Stark… I just can't –" Thor's voice fell silent as he looked away again with pain in his eyes.

Loki stayed silent and didn't move. He was shocked with Thor's speech. He would never imagine that the blonde god felt guilty or that he missed him and wanted to make up their bond as brothers.

_I was blind. I didn't see his honest because of my pride. And now he thinks I hate him. _The cat lowered its ears as when he heard Thor speaking with Natasha the previous day. _He's speaking the truth. And he means it._

Loki jumped on the couch and lied into Thor's lap. He nuzzled his head into god's tight and started to purr. Thor welcomed the comfort of the small body and started to stroke the animal. And in that moment the God of Lies decided he will talk to _his brother_ as soon as Stark will help him get into his true-self.

Later that day Tony was yelling at Jarvis loudly: "How in the hell there can be _no results_?! Start to be a little useful, Jarvis or I swear I will do something horrible to you!"

The genius felt tired and absolutely helpless. He had tried _everything_, every possible or impossible thing to bring some answer, but his every try came up as a fail. He hadn't slept for two days wondering what could be wrong with his analysis, but found nothing. He just didn't know what to do next.

_Oh, but you know it, Tony. _Said the tiny voice in his head._ Come to him, speak with him. You're here for too long._ _You can't avoid him forever._

Tony sighed - Jarvis was doing his best, all his ideas were already in the system, he had no reason to stay here. Still, he didn't want to leave. The lab was a place where he felt safe, he could lock himself there if he wanted and work on his projects as long as he wanted. He does what he wants. But this time, it was different.

The Iron man would be lying to himself, if he'll say he had locked in the lab only because he wanted to help Loki. It was true – he wants to help him, but work was some sort of escape for him. When he was working, he could forget about everything else, don't bother what will happen the next day. He shouldn't have to face his problems.

_See? You're afraid of a little kitty, Tony. And you don't have the balls to admit it._

_Shut up! _Tony shouted at his own mind. And to prove a point to it, to himself and everybody else he entered the password of the lab doors and came out. Oh, he wanted to run back so badly he had to laugh at himself. _Come on, you're a Tony Stark – some kitty (which is a god, that can kill you with a snap of fingers) won't scared you. _With that thought he started to walk to the elevator. _Let's see what the others are doing._

"Did anybody see Stark?" asked Steve. All the Avengers were in the kitchen (except Tony). Loki looked up, when he heard name of his… when he heard Tony's name.

"No, he's still playing the hide and seek in his lab," answered Natasha and bit into an apple.

"Shouldn't we were more worry about our friend?" asked Thor and looked at Loki in his lap who was looking sad. "Loki doesn't seem happy to me. Anthony should care about him more," he smiled at the cat and it nuzzled his chest.

"I assure you, big guy," said Tony when the elevator doors opened, "that my work in the lab is more important that a cat, which is so cunning to play an innocent kitty, so all of you are now paying your attention to him," he was walking to the bar, but when Natasha gave him a death glare, he changed his direction and stopped in front of the fridge, "and because you didn't see me for three-"

"Four," Steve interrupted his speech. "-days," Tony ignored him; "I suppose the little trickster is now completely under your protection, so I wasn't actually worried he'll die from boredom-" "Or starving," interrupted him Natasha. "-Now I'm here, Jarvis is working – so… what's new?" Tony finished and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

Bruce continued to tap into his laptop. Steve just shook his head and left. Clint looked a little confused, but then went after his boyfriend. Natasha rolled her eyes, bit into the apple again and went to sit next to Thor. The blond god was ignoring him, because of the cat in his lap, and Loki was ignoring him because he wanted to.

"Home, sweet home," Tony mumbled to himself and took a sip from the bottle. He looked at Loki and was a little surprised – _When did this happen? _The cat was nuzzling with Thor, snuggling with him and he could hear it purr from his spot. The billionaire felt something close to jealously.

_Why not, Tony? First you fucked everything up and now you want it back. That's just so typical._

The Iron man growled, because this time, he couldn't snap anything at his mind – it was right. He hated when his mind was right. _Yes, we already know that. Now, don't be a chicken and talk to him. You won't know what to do next, if Jarvis find nothing again. So, find your stupid ego and go!_

"Hey, Thor," Tony said to capture god's attention. When the thunder god looked at him, he continued, "Do you think, I could have my cat for a moment? I have some… things to discuss with him."

Thor raised an eyebrow, which looked weird on his face. _He probably pricked it up from Natasha. Uh, scary._

"You have something to discuss with a cat?" Thor asked, but not with his usual confusion, with an ironic look. _Uh, double scary. _"Yes, I need to talk with my cat – I'm weird kinky man," he rolled his eyes, "Now, can I?" Tony stood in front of Thor and raised his hands up to demonstrate his requirement.

"If he wants to," Thor smirked, and oh my god Tony almost stepped back. Loki was looking at the philanthropist with an arrogant look, his chin lifted high. "Come on, kitty cat. We don't have time for this," Tony smirked and grabbed the god under his belly.

Both Loki and Thor made a protesting sound, but the Iron man just smiled at the cat. "If you scratch, I'll drop you on the floor," and with that he walked away with Loki in his arms, who was trying his best not to purr.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoy this part, because there will be a small pause in my work - the school is important and I have a lots of tests. But don't be sad, I'll update as soon as I'll be able to. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long but the school is killing me! At least I updated this for you to know I'm still working on my beloved stories :).**

**The chapter is short, but important in some way - read and comment (pretty please :D)**

* * *

**Match found**

It wasn't quiet fair, when you were a cat. Anybody could just lift you up and took to another place. Loki felt like a puppet and he didn't like it. So sometimes he scratched the Avengers a little to prove his point. However, when he was carried by Stark, he didn't think about showing his little claws at all.

It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he was really curious what was so important, that the billionaire came out of the lab. They were going to Tony's room, he could tell by the pictures hanging on the walls.

_So, it's probably an intimate thing. Oh dear, I hope he wouldn't be talking about… that. This will be something I'm going to discuss with him when I'll be in my true height._

"Ok, Kitty cat – here we are," Tony put Loki on his bed and stepped back to make some distance between them. "I found out some… problems," he looked carefully at the cat. It titled its head and mowed. "Problems with your… well,_ our_ situation," the billionaire felt a little bit nervous.

"I've tried everything, I swear. But it seems Jarvis can't find any solution," Tony sighed and looked away, "I'm afraid that we're done..." he whispered in a low voice.

Loki was terrified: _I'm going to stay as a bloody cat? For the rest of my life? But I'm a god; I can't be a freaking cat! _

He was thinking hard; he wanted to do a lot of things after he would be back to his self. For example - speak with Thor, apology to the Avengers (not to Clint), ask Anthony so many questions, yell at Amora and then probably kill her. How was he supposed to do this as a worthless animal?

He hissed and lowered his ears. _Why is it always me? _The god looked at Tony with sad eyes beginning for some reassurance, but the genius had the same expression on his face. Like they were both asking:

_And now what?_

* * *

Another week passed and the Avengers were knocking, banging and yelling at the lab doors again.

"Stark! What for the god's sake are you doing there again?"

"Tony! Come out, don't do this to us!"

"Man of Iron! You're making us worried; meet your friends outside like a proper man."

But Tony didn't listen to them as always – however, this time, he wasn't only ignoring them because they were annoying. He was ignoring them because they were annoying, loud, stupid and there was something very, _very_ important loading on a big screen in the middle of his beloved lab – the only one he was paying attention to.

"Jarvis, speed up a little. _Speed up!_"

"May I inform you, that shouting won't cause any acceleration, sir? I assure you - I'm trying my best."

Jarvis sounded almost irritated. But Tony didn't care. _Come on, come on! I know you can do it, Jarvis. Please, just speed up a little. _The genius was sure he's going to have a heart attack. They were on 91% and his head was spinning slightly. If this will work, he could help Loki.

This was the last try.

Where is Loki anyway?

"Jarvis, where's the stupid cat?" Tony was hypnotizing the screen as if his glaring was able to help anything. "Mr Loki is in your main bedroom, sir," the AI replied ant the number moved to 95%. "Call him," Tony ordered and started to bit his thumb nail.

* * *

Loki was lying on the big bed and looking miserable. He didn't leave the room since Anthony told him about… his future as a weak worthless and mute kit. The god didn't eat or drink, he had barely slept. He couldn't die in fact, so what was the matter? Stark left him to his thoughts and didn't even talk to him, like he was already forgotten.

Loki wished he could disappear, hide somewhere and drown himself in the dark fog in his mind, which he was trying to fight all the time. But now he welcomed the velvet fingers that were tying around him, promising silence and peace. Promising not to hurt him, just offering a place to stay.

"Mr Loki?" suddenly a voice interrupted his depressing train of thoughts. The cat just lifted its head a little and mowed silently.

_What can be happening? Nobody cares about what I'm doing_.

"Mr Stark wants you to come to the laboratory." Jarvis said and the number in the mentioned room moved to 98%. "He's waiting for some results and wants you to be there."

Loki looked up with hope, but than just laid back. _Will he say he can't do anything? I already know that. Why the rush? I'm going to stay as a cat for the rest of my life..._

_Why he can't just let me be? _The black cat closed its emerald eyes painfully and drifted to a restless sleep. _I wish this all could be a dream…_

* * *

Tony was looking at the number as it moved to the 100%. His heart was beating fast and his breathing was too loud. His thumb nail was bitten off almost to the flesh and he was trembling with impatience. There was a dramatic pause and then –

"The calculation had been successful, sir. Congratulation," Jarvis reported with his usual calm voice.

The billionaire was looking at the screen where were shining at him two words: MATCH FOUND. He blinked for a few times and then jumped up with shouting _yes!_ loudly all again.

The Avengers stepped back from the door when they heard the enthusiastic yelling. "Maybe he has already become insane," said Natasha and looked at the others. "Probably," nodded Clint as another loud yes! was heard through the lab door.

* * *

**AN: So, I hope you liked it. Please leave me some comments so I won't go mad with all the learning, thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was really glad you still read my story, so here's another chapter for you :)**

**The mach was found, but Loki isn't ready. So, Tony must take care of him first.**

* * *

**Sick kitty**

Tony's eyes were looking at the screen like if you show a five year old kid tickets to the Disney land. He was grinning like an idiot, eyes full with elation and mumbling what will he do next. However, something very important was missing.

"Jervis?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Didn't I tell you to call Loki?" he asked but forgot to reproach the AI's stupidity as he would normally do.

"You did. And I'm sure Mr Loki heard me," answered the computer innocently.

"Well… why is he not here?" the genius narrowed his eyes in slight irritation.

"It seems Mr Loki is in some kind of depression, sir. I can't say it for sure – an animal acting at home is not in my system."

"Then download it!" now Tony was angry, "and for fucking sake, why didn't you told me he's in depression? Did you forget what he did the last time he was in _depression_?" he snapped at the poor invention.

"As I remember the last time Mr Loki destroyed a half of Manhattan, brought an alien army to the Earth, he controlled agent Barton, locked Mr Odinson into the glass cage, throw you out of a window – "

"It was a rhetorical question!" the billionaire shouted. When Jarvis stayed quiet, he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said: "Don't do anything till I say so. Hide the result of this," he waved his arm toward the big screen, "and don't call me if it's not a matter of life and death."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied with his usual tone.

Tony nodded his head and opened brown eyes. "I have some business with a psychopathic cat… in depression," he muttered under his breath as he was shambling toward the lab door. "Kill me," he whined as he stepped outside.

* * *

Loki was curling on the bed, feeling awful and shaking – he felt sick. He cursed his own pride. _Why didn't I eat something? I'm in this bloody bedroom for two days and I'm sick. How can I be sick? _He mowed painfully and tried to go back to sleep.

Suddenly the doors opened and the Iron man entered with a dramatic sigh.

"I really don't understand why you can't come to the lab when I'm calling. It is that hard to move from the bed? I know my bed is amazing and all, but – is it that hard?" he was speaking and throwing his clothes around the room, "You're a cat. I get it. But as I recall you didn't lost the ability of walking – " he put off his shirt and put on a black T-shirt – "so, the next time I call – fuck!" he was jumping on one leg trying to put on a pair of clean trousers, "I will be really glad if your majesty would lift his butt and _come!_"

Loki was looking at him with tired look, not listening at all. The only thought that crossed his mind was: _Why is he stripping in front of me?_ The cat closed its eyes and didn't make any other move.

Tony sat on the bed beside him and looked surprised. "Are you sulking or what? You don't act normal, Kitty cat." But then he noticed the convulsive trembling. "Do you feel okay?" he asked and carefully touched the small body. Loki whined and started to shake more. "God you're boiling!" the genius moved his hand away. "Come on, you can't be sick – I have good news," he said with hope Loki will show some interest.

The god just shook his head a little and mowed weakly. It was too exhausting to move.

"Okay, so first the cat then the good news," Tony mumbled to himself. "Can I lift you up?" he asked and when Loki blinked at him in agreement, he slowly grabbed the black ball and hold it tightly against his chest. Loki curled to the heat – _warm, caring, safe… _he thought before he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey guys, did anybody see Loki?" Natasha asked and looked around herself. Thor looked up from his pop tarts and frowned. He didn't see the animal for a while too.

"No," said Bruce from his place on the couch, "but I think he's maybe with Tony," and he turned a page in the newspaper.

"With Stark? That poor imitation of man didn't care for him from the start, why do you think they are together?" the assassin raised an eye brown at the scientist.

"Well, maybe Tony was working on something important and we all know what he is like when it comes to this. But from the yesterday's yelling I presume he's done now. And the first thing he did was running to his room – so, I'm pretty sure, they are together now," he smiled at the woman and turned another page.

Natasha looked away and then said: "Yeah, that makes sense," she shrugged her shoulders and went to stole Thor a pop tart.

* * *

Tony went into the lab with Loki in his arms. The small body wasn't shaking anymore, so the billionaire was confident that he's asleep. The man carefully put him on one of the metal tables and stroked him.

"What the hell were you doing?" he muttered and frowned.

"Jarvis! Scan him; I want to know what's wrong with the idiot," he stepped back as blue lights started to run over Loki's body. Jarvis worked silently and thoroughly, when he was done, screen appeared in front of Tony.

There were lots of numbers and Loki's complete condition. Stark ran over the text and his frown deepened. Loki had fever and his body didn't contain almost any nutrients. _He was trying to starve himself to death?_

"Stupid, arrogant cat!" Tony said between gritted teeth. "I let him alone for a while and what did he do?!" the man was angry, but he wasn't sure if it was because what Loki had done or because he wasn't there to prevent it to happen.

The Iron man let out a tired sigh and looked at Loki. The cat was trembling again and making weird sounds. Tony come closer and stroked the animal again to calm it.

"Jarvis? Do we have any IV drip?"

"In Mr Benner's laboratory there are few drip-feeds, sir."

"Fine, tell Dummy to bring me one. And warn him that I'll sell him to some creepy university if he breaks something again," the genius grabbed Loki and put him into his lap. The cat curled closer and started to purr. It was weak and barley heard, but it was purring.

Tony smiled a little and continued stroking the warm body.

_Let's hope you will be alright soon. _He looked at the screen on his left. _I really wonder if it will work._

* * *

**AN: So, what do you say? I know - poor Loki, but it will be okay :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) thanks for all the beautiful comments and as a reward for you, here's another chapter. I thought I'll update it tomorrow, but why wait?**

**So, Loki's okay now and there's a cure to be taken...**

* * *

**I feel fantastic**

Tony was walking around his room with a nervous look. It had been five hours and Loki still didn't seem to be waking up. His state got better, the fever was gone, but he was weak. Tony shot a worried glance at the cat.

"Jarvis? How does it look?"

"Mr. Loki is stabilized and the IV should give him all the nutrients his body is missing. He will be okay."

The man growled. _Of course he's gonna be okay, I'm not stupid you smartass_, he thought and sat next to Loki on the bed. Cat's breathing was slow and rhythmical – everything seemed good. But Tony couldn't get rid of the guilt. He was still angry with himself, but as he was stroking the black fur, something else crossed his mind.

_And why the fuck the idiots didn't take care of him?_ Slowly his anger turned to fury as he realized the others didn't give a fuck what was happening to his little kitty. _My kitty? Oh I'm so fucked_. But he chased away the thought he has some feelings for the stupid cat and went back to his anger. _I want an explanation… and it should be really good._

The elevator's door opened with silent ding and a very angry Iron Man entered the living room.

Everybody looked up and their smiles froze. "Tony? Is everything okay?" asked Steve from his spot on the couch next to Hawkeye. The genius gave him a piercing look and growled. Steve's eyes went wide and he ducked a little.

"What's wrong, Tony? Dummy dropped something on your foot?" Bruce smirked and was met by the same glare as Steve. He frowned slightly and looked closer at the man. Tony's cheeks were a little bit red; he was breathing hard and was fisting his hands. Bruce realized he didn't see his colleague this angry for a very long time.

"You!" the man pointed at Natasha and Thor, "You two!" He came closer and looked Natasha straight in the eye, which he wouldn't normally do, "how is it possible that you didn't take care of my cat when I wasn't here? First you're all cuddly-huddly and then I find Loki sick in my bedroom!"

Thor looked surprised and wanted to say something but Natasha was faster: "First – _cuddly-huddly_ isn't a word. Second – it's your cat not ours, and that we pay him more attention than you do doesn't mean we're his babysitters. And third – even if we want to look after him, we can't because Jarvis won't let us into your room."

Tony growled at her and then left without another word. He has just made a fool of himself and was angrier then he was before. _Fuck you all!_

Natasha had a satisfied smirk on her face as she sat on Thor's knee and rested her back against his shoulder. The blond god smiled and hugged the woman around waist. Suddenly Bruce broke the silence: "Did you realize he was freaking out about a cat?" he looked at Natasha and her smirk turned into a soft smile. "The cat is amazing… I wonder what would real Loki do if he would know Stark has his animal form," she chuckled slightly.

"Better not to know," muttered Clint with a frown.

Tony stormed into his room and wanted to start shouting at Jarvis, but stopped as he looked into two emerald eyes. All his anger was gone and he sighed in relief. "Thank god," he said to himself and smiled at the cat.

Loki mowed and waved his tail. Tony's smile grew wider and he sat next to the kit. "Don't move," the man whispered and carefully started to remove the IV tube. The cat was looking at him, curious. _Is he always this gentle?_

When the needle was out the billionaire put everything aside and stroked Loki behind ear. The god closed his eyes and started to purr loudly. _I can't believe I missed this_, he thought as he started to move with the warm hand.

"Why did you want to starve yourself to death?" Tony asked quietly not stopping the stroking. On the other side Loki stopped purring and moved away. He was looking at the ground trying to avoid man's eyes. His ears were lowered to his little head and he hugged his tail around his legs.

Tony sighed. He knew something was wrong and wished to find a way, so Loki would be able to tell him what it was. "You know…" he waited until the cat was looking at him again, "I have some really good news," the man smiled as Loki pricked up his ears and waved his tail happily. _Oh fuck, he looks so cute._ He cleared his throat and stroked the cat again.

"The last few days I was trying to find some solution and I thought there was nothing more I could try, but then Jarvis tried something and yesterday we found the solution I was looking for…" Tony smiled a little when Loki touched his tight with a small paw. "I think I can fix your furry problem," he said with a smile that caused Loki's heart started to beat faster than he wanted it to.

_Finally!_ He thought and felt so happy and grateful he had never felt before. He nuzzled his head into the man's arm as thank you and was purring like a chain saw. Tony laughed and put him into his lap. _I hope it'll work._

An hour later they were in the lab. Tony was doing last calculations and Jarvis was scanning Loki if he was ready for the action. Everything was okay, but then Tony frowned.

"Jarvis? I think we can't give him the full dose."

"I agree, sir. It could be dangerous."

Loki looked confused and wanted to know what was happening. So he mowed.

The man didn't look at him. He continued with his work and just said: "Jarvis, honey. Explain it to him, I don't have a time."

"Of course, sir," Jarvis replied and spoke to the cat: "Mr Loki, the spell, which turned you into an animal, is too complicated for my system because I don't use magic, so my calculations could be inaccurate. It doesn't help that you were sick and your body is not completely healed yet. So, I must agree with Mr Stark that it would be dangerous to give you the full dose of the cure I was able to make – we don't know what it could do to your body."

Loki nodded. It was only logical, but he was surprised that Anthony cared what would happen to him. _Oh shut up! He found you almost dead and helped you. Why do you still think he doesn't care?_ The god of lies tried to ignore his own mind.

"Okay, Kitty cat. This is what are we going to do – I will give you only a bit of this shit," Tony looked at a syringe in his hand, "and we'll wait what will happen. It's a risk, but we should give it at least a try, don't you think?" he smiled when Loki nodded. "It will sting," he warned and gave him the shot.

Loki hissed in surprise and then something amazing started to happen. He didn't turn back into his normal form, but he felt as his magic started to flow through his veins again. It was only a small bit of his true power, but it was slowly growing strong. He was sure that if he'll wait, he would be able to turn into his true form by himself. It was only a matter of time.

Tony wasn't so enthused, he didn't saw any change. He frowned and asked sarcastically: "How do you feel?" He didn't expect any answer, so he turned away and grabbed some tools to make some space on the table.

"Fantastic..."

Tony grabbed the screwdriver. "Really? That's good," he said with no interest and put the tools on another table. Then he froze and slowly, _very_ slowly turned around. He looked at the black monster with open mouth as it repeated:

"I feel fantastic… _Anthony_."

* * *

**AN: :) What do you say? Did you have a heart attack? :D (my sister almost did when I read it to her ;))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys :) As you can see, this chapter is really short. Please read the AN in the end, it's IMPORTANT. Thanks :D**

* * *

**Too good to let it be**

"Jarvis? What the hell just happened?"

But the AI had no chance to answer as Loki spoke again: "Why don't ask me, Anthony? I'm perfectly capable to speak now," he smirked and waved his tail. Tony looked at him like he had a little Thor sitting on his shoulder. "Yeah, I noticed... I .just somehow - can't wrap my mind around it." Loki tilted his head and smiled. "It's really not that hard to understand. I'm magician after all."

Tony nodded. "Yes, I noticed that, too." The cat chuckled: "It's queer that you act like this just because I can speak."

The genius raised both his eye brows. "What? I'm not queer! At least I'm something like bi. No, wait - I only sleep with people I'm attracted to. It doesn't mean I'm queer 'cause I slept with few g-" Tony stopped in the middle of his speech.

Loki was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly open. "I beg your pardon?"

Man's cheeks were pink and he cleared his throat. "Um... you meant queer like weird?"

"Yes."

"Ah - um, do you think you could forget everything I said like two minutes ago? Please?" the billionaire asked pleading.

"I have already heard this," Loki said sadly, "and I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened. Maybe you're used to run from problems, Anthony, and maybe I was, too. But this is too important for me to let it go," and with that he jumped off the table and disappeared.

Tony was standing there and then he asked: "Jarvis? When you were going to tell me I have a fucking _cat doors_ in my lab!?

* * *

Loki was pacing around the room like a lion in the cage. He was muttering to himself and cursing in language which Jarvis wasn't sure what it was.

"Yes, of course. Forget it, Loki. It's simple, just let's pretend nothing happened," he snored, "I don't want to! _Proč bych ho měl poslouchat?!" _Loki hissed in the strange language. "I do what I want, Anthony. You should know it by now," he smirked evilly, "and right now, you're the most interesting thing I want to play with."

It wasn't like he wanted only to play. No, Loki wanted so much more, but it seemed Anthony was too stubborn to admit he wants the same. He must be patient. Step by step, he was finding out Stark's interest. Today the man wanted him to forget something important. _Maybe he's not so attracted to women as I thought._

And this little hope was burning in him like a weak candle light, but it was there. And Loki was ready to stoke up anything to keep the small fire bright.

"_Hoř plamínku, hoř. Obavy mé shoř_," he whispered like a spell, but it was just a simple innocuous wish.

* * *

**AN: IMPORTANT**

**1) thanks for all the comments and your support, it means a lot. Special thanks to _thejellyfishmafia_**

**2) the chapter is short, because I have my head full of ideas for a _NEW STORY_! **

**3) SO - now I'm asking for your help... if you have any wish or idea you want to see in this story, please let me know, I'll happily use them. **

**4) I write this story for you, so it's only fair if you can say something to it, too. It would be awesome, if you leave me comment or write a PM :)**

**5) I hope you like this chapter even this short and that you'll help me turn Loki back into "human" again, because it's damn time for that ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi :) Miss me? I missed you, so here's the new chapter for Kitty, thanks for the ideas by the way :)**

**Oh, and check on my new story the PERFECT ASSISTANT, please. And because I love you so much I overcome myself and wrote new chapter for it, too.**

**Enjoy and comment, thanks :) **

* * *

**I wonder the same**

Tony was confused. He didn't know what to do. What to think.

_So, Loki speaks now, that's great. But he doesn't speak with me. That's just... awesome._

He was tangled in his emotions and couldn't find a way out. He was sure only about one thing – he wanted Loki. He wanted him bad. But there was this little problem – Loki's a fucking cat and nobody knows it! And he speaks now. It was simpler to talk to him when he was just looking at you with those big eyes of him, looking so fucking adorable Tony wanted to hug him and never let go.

Now he can tell you what he thinks, can interrupt you, can said he is hurt. And Tony wanted so badly to fix everything. To say he didn't mean it that way, to see Loki smile. He wished he wasn't such an idiot. He felt horrible.

Tony wasn't sure what he felt and it was scaring him. He always knew what he wanted; now the man wasn't so sure.

Loki felt alone and the black smoke he was trying to avoid was closer than he wanted it to be. It was like he was running from something, but couldn't get away. It was still there. Behind him, breathing on his neck.

And he wanted so desperately get rid of it, but didn't know how. There was so much dark and the little fire of hope was the only thing he was looking up to. He was tired of running and didn't know if he should keep running or give up already. Was his effort useless? He didn't know, and he felt so tired.

Later that day Steve found Loki in front of Thor's room.

"He's not there, Loki," he smiled when the cat mowed. "He's with Natasha and something tells me we shouldn't disturb them," he smiled softly. "You know sometimes I think you're the real Loki," Steve said and Loki froze in panic. "But even if you are, it's okay, you know? I don't trust him like I trust the others, but in some way I think we all... understand him. Somehow."

Loki was shocked and didn't know what to do. _You're a cat. What do you think you should do? _But he was too moved with Capitan's speech to snap something at his mind.

"He did terrible things to us and killed people. But who didn't? Natasha and Clint are paid to kill people. Thor was in wars, I was in a war. Tony has his own dark past; Bruce wasn't always able to control himself enough. And we should judge him?" Steve smiled sadly, "he's just lost as we are."

And suddenly Loki felt something big fell from his shoulders. He felt light and the dark fog seemed brighter. He could stop running and it felt... unimaginable. It felt astonishing.

"I think I can learn to like him, because what did I see and what did Thor tell us, Loki isn't a monster," Steve smiled softly again, "he's just lost and don't trust people enough to help him. He reminds me of Tony, sometimes..." he sighed and smiled happily at the cat.

Something inside him was telling him this is the _real _Loki and he was glad he could say this to him. Because there was one thing you could be sure with Steve – he never lies.

"Come on, kitty. We can wait for Thor and Tasha downstairs," Steve said to break the peaceful silence, "are you hungry?" and when Loki ran to him, he was sure everything will be okay.

"Steve, honey?" Clint asked carefully.

"Yes?" the blond man turned with black cat in his arms and smiled at the assassin.

"Could you explain to me, why are you holding that... thing?" he asked and moved a little bit closer but with hesitation like if Steve was holding a bomb not a harmless kitty.

Capitan America frowned and it looked wrong on his face. He stroked Loki and the cat purred. "He has a name and you know it, Clint. And you also know I don't like when you act like a jerk," he said with angry tone and both man and the cat gasped, because Steve just don't speak like that.

_Thin ice, archer_, thought Loki as he nuzzled his head into Steve's chest.

And it seemed Clint got the hint. "Sorry, Steve. I just – I don't know. The cat is so similar to him and it's really... scary sometimes. It's like you're snuggling with _him_," Clint said with a great difficulty.

Steve and Loki both laughed. "I can imagine Tony snuggling with you, but Clint here is just ridiculous, right?" Steve chuckled and acted like he's speaking only with Loki and that Clint isn't there. The god wasn't sure if Steve meant him snuggling with Tony as a cat or even as a "human".

"Hey!" Clint whined and Steve looked at him again. "What? I'm speaking with Loki, you can wait."

The archer just opened and closed his mount as a gold fish. But then a smirk spread across his face. He came to Steve and without any warning kissed him. Steve and Loki both made a squeaking noise and the god was sure he wants to be somewhere else when Clint's hands moved to Capitan's ass.

"Clint," the taller man whispered and broke the kiss, "okay you win. But let me put him down, I don't think he wants to see this." As soon as Loki was on the ground Clint wrapped his arms tightly around Steve and smiled at the cat. Really smiled.

"You know if it was the real you, I would wonder why don't you do this," he kissed Steve again, "with Stark," he looked at the cat closely. "Because you know you both need it," and after that he didn't have chance to say anything else because of a very excited solider.

Loki backed off from the room and after a while, when the shock of the scene he saw, slowly faded away, he smiled to himself. _Sometimes I wonder the same Mr Barton_, he thought.

_Sometimes I wonder the same_.

* * *

**What do you say? I'm awesome, right? :D I had to write it because - poor Loki. **

**But everything gets better and we're heading towards the happy ending (not yet, just saying this story will have one :))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone? Miss me?**

**Here's another chapter, I hope you'll like it and special thanks to _thejellyfishmafia _(you know why and you don't have to thank me :))**

* * *

**Second chance**

Loki was feeling well. Better than well – he felt amazing. And somehow he started to feel... happy. It was like he forgot about his past, like it was all just a bad dream and now he could think about it without blowing buildings up. He felt calmer.

Maybe it had something to do with the Capitan's speech. They were the kindest words he heard in a long time and even when he wasn't sure, it moved him. He was hunted all his life. First - by his pride, because he wanted to be seen _before _Thor or at least next to him – not behind. Then it was the horrible truth about him. He was... _is_ a monster. After that he was hunted by his past.

When he fell from the Bifrost he wanted to die. Or maybe not – but he was sure he could hold the truth and all his sins anymore. He was weak. In that moment, in the only moment he felt like this, he looked at Odin. And as always there was nothing to be seen. His face was a numb, his eyes were cold and his hear was a rock. In that moment he thought: _And I was fighting all the time for this_. It wasn't a question. It was the painful truth.

As a God of Lies, he didn't like the truth. He was scared of it. And he let himself fell. Because what worst thing that could happen?

Oh dear, if he only knew... falling between the stars, nothing to hold on – just your mind. He was hunted by his _own mind_ and the stars were looking at him. Whispering curses and insults. And when he closed his eyes, he could still hear voices whispering how much he deserves to be hated. Loki was alone, the stars were shining and he was falling and falling with hope that he won't see anything from his past again. He felt lost...

* * *

"Loki? How can a cat not hear you?" Steve asked, 'cause Loki was showing him his back and wasn't responding at all. "Loki?" he waved his hand in front of him and finally the cat moved and mowed in confusion.

"I know you're thinking," the blond man said and smiled, he always smiles if he isn't kicking somebody's ass, "but don't bother so much. You're a cat for now-" he grabbed Loki when he tried to run away. "_Calm down_ - yes, I know it's you. I won't tell the others and won't try to hurt you," he chuckled when the cat's eyes went comically wide and his mouth fell open.

"It doesn't matter it's you. You haven't done anything for four years – even I think that pretty much proves you're not our enemy anymore... or do you feel like you are?" Steve asked and Loki answered like he did when Tony asked. He shook his head no.

"Glad to know it," the man smiled again, "you know what I said yesterday is the truth. I can accept you and learn to like you. You don't deserve hate – nobody does… And I know it sounds strange from me, but when you'll spend your time with us, you'll find out we aren't that black and white as most people see us. In some way we're too something more than ordinary people. They see us as their heroes and think – _want_ us to be perfect," Steve's smile disappeared.

"But how can someone be perfect? As Tony says – and I hate myself to admit it – _perfection is boring_," and there it was, the bright smile again. "I just wanted you to know," he sighed, "that we won't turn our back on you. At least I won't," he grinned this time. "And I'm pretty sure Natasha thinks the same, Bruce is in fact very interest into you – in a scientific way of course. Clint... well, I'll convince him," he chuckled, "and I'm sure when you'll talk with Thor it'll be okay..." he made a pause.

"And to you and Tony," Steve winked at Loki, "well, do you remember what Clint said yesterday?" he waited until Loki nodded, "I think you should do exactly that. Tony isn't good with talking about how he feels. He's more like _first act than ask_. It's quiet annoying sometimes, but in your case I think it's not that much of problem," Steve chuckled again happily, "if I were you, I would pin him into the bed before he could open his mouth."

And just like that he left Loki to his thoughts with a happy smile.

* * *

Loki felt amazing, little bit shocked, but happy. _Steve is kind and his heart must be made of gold. Clint surly knows who's the best for him._ His mind was in euphoria – telling him to throw everything away. Every doubt he has about himself, every bad idea. And for the first time in a long time, he obeyed.

He was happy and he deserved it. He didn't care what his- what _Odin_ will say or if Fury will yell at him. He wanted to _stay_ happy. With these people, with people he felt safe and happy. With the person he started to fall in love with. Whit a god, who wasn't his brother by blood, but by a bond. With people who were honest even if it hurt. Whit people he wanted to be his friends.

Is it bad that he wants to be happy? Really? He didn't care anymore. He was the God of Lies, the god of fire and chaos. He was a frost giant. But he didn't felt like a monster anymore. He didn't belong to Asgard or to Jotunheim. He didn't belong to Earth either. But here, they gave him a second chance.

And he can be grateful. He _will_ be – because here, he doesn't have to pretend anything. They know him, more then he would like, but they do. And in some way, it felt freeing. He felt free – and the black fog in his mind was slowly fading away.

* * *

Loki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his magic. He felt it flowing through his veins and it was strong. _Just a little while_, he thought. _Just a little while..._

His emotions were important for his magic. When he felt angry, his magic was stronger but also more dangerous. He could hurt the others easier, but the other skills were pushed away. When he was in shock it felt like sparks were in the air around him and his magic wasn't under his control fully.

When he was calm and had time to think in peace, he was able to do very complicated and hard spells. Like healing spells or the dark magic. But to be honest he didn't use black magic too much. He was probably the strongest magician in the nine realms, so he didn't see the reason to prove anything, and moreover – he _really_ didn't want to end like Amora.

His magic depends on his emotions and many people back in the Asgard knew about it. That was the reason he was so good at lying and in hiding his true feelings. Because he didn't trust them. But now this barrier seemed broken. It was good, because when he doesn't have to be so nervous all the time, he had time to think. And he found out a very interesting thing, which to be honest, surprised him a lot.

When he is in love, he can do absolutely anything.

* * *

**AN: And a little secret in the end? In the 13th chapter should be finally some action. **

**I don't have to write what kind of action I'm speaking about, right? **

**Because what are we all waiting for from the start? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Miss me? Well I did, I just can't get enough of your comments :D Thanks by the way**

**So, here we are, the 13th chapter - lucky number, isn't it? **

**I said that in this chapter there should be some action - I don't know what you imagined, but it ended like this... heh, don't kill me?**

* * *

**You**

"Jervis?" Tony whined and sat down onto his bed.

"Yes, sir?" came the quiet reply.

"I don't know what to do," Tony said like five years old and flung himself into the sheets.

"Well, I suppose your dilemma has something to do with Mr Laufeyson?"

Tony nodded and muttered into the pillows something unintelligible. He hugged one of the pillows and closed his eyes. It wasn't out of his character that much – he always acts like a brat, when he must speak with Jarvis about his problems.

Because Jarvis was like their nanny. The perfect nanny who never yells.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't hear you?"

"I said you have to stop calling him Mr Laufeyson, it's _weird_," Tony laid emphasis at the last word, "it's Loki."

"As you wish, sir. Now, what is so bothering, that you act like a little kid without candy?"

Tony stick out his tongue just to make point. He knew Jarvis was intelligent – it was in his title. AI for an artificial intelligence and all that crap. So he knew Jarvis could learn - it wasn't his mistake that the idiot picked out his bad habits.

"I don't know what to do," he whined again and hugged his pillow firmer. It smelled like Loki and he didn't want the scent to disappear. Ever.

"Oh, dear," Jarvis sighed, "you know what to do. You just can't make the first move, because you know you'll make it even worse."

"And this should help me?" Tony snapped at him and buried his face into the soft sheets.

"Sir, as much as I love you, and I do because you didn't let out of the idea giving me feelings," yes, Jarvis still didn't forgive him that; "I really don't know what advice should I give you. I'm only a machine, now with feelings, but still just a device. I don't know what emotions you feel, I can only guess. But in Mr- Loki's case I have no idea what he thinks."

Tony whined some more. "But you should know everything, Jerv!"

"Only thing I know is that he feels something for you and that it isn't bad. But Loki is very complicated person, with many issues and he has problem to understand where is his place and what should or can he feel. I think he's lost."

_His place is here_, Tony thought. _Right here_, and he closed his eyes painfully again.

"I know you love him, sir," Jarvis said suddenly and Tony sat in the bed and almost fell down as quick the move was.

"What?" his heart was pounding fast, "you don't know what are you speaking about, Jervis. Maybe you have feelings, but this is just ridiculous," he laughed nervously and probably a little bit hysterically, too. The worst thing about it was that Jarvis was right. But he was only capable to admit it in his head – yet.

"I see," Jarvis' calm reply was in some way scary, "well, you wanted my advice. Here it is – _stop running! _Stop running from your problems. As Loki said, this is too important to let it be. Because if you don't admit what you feel for him and say it – he'll be lost forever and never find the way back.

If you don't say it, you'll break him and yourself, too." Jarvis said seriously and prayed (metaphorically) that Tony won't mess up this.

He was a quiet intelligent machine and a little bit sneaky too. He knew about Loki's growing magic as well as he knew about his growing feelings toward Anthony Stark. But he has no right to poke his nose into this. He was just a device.

* * *

Tony felt angry. Like really angry, almost as much as Fury feels when the team (read Tony) do something against his command. He was angry with himself. His mind was laughing and he couldn't ignore it. His mind was a fucking motherfucker.

"That's it. I'm gonna tell him," he said to himself out loud, who knows why, "I'm gonna tell him right now! Who cares he's a freaking cat? – he needs to know," yes, but that were only words and Tony was still hesitant about this... _situation_.

He was never good with _feelings – _that was something he could get round when he needed. He was charming and smart, so it wasn't so hard for him to change the subject.

Until he had met Pepper. God the woman was evil. She was like some kind of fucking clairvoyant. She got under his skin and stayed there despite all the shits he did. She still loves him even when she's married now and they don't see each other so much. And Pepper still runs his company, but they don't have time to talk as they used to have.

Pepper was the first person who showed him, that in this cruel horrible word, full of dying and pain, are still good people. She was the person who he truly loved. He still does – but it turned into different kind of love many years ago. Pepper was his... deliverance.

He doesn't believe in God. Gods yes – it's hard not to, when you have one very loud and the other turned into cat in your home. He doesn't believe in God, but if angles exist – Pepper is surly one.

She was the person who showed him how to be a better man. And he will forever own her for it.

* * *

Four years – it was four years ago when he first saw Loki. And back than he wasn't less impressive than he is now. Tony has never met a man like Loki. Maybe because the god isn't a man in fact. However, even the four years ago, when Loki was killing tonnes of innocent people, Tony found him _beautiful._

Yes, he couldn't find another word. Loki stood there with dead people lying at his feet and he looked beautiful. In the most frightening way possible, but still beautiful. And in that moment Tony felt something weird – he felt that he _understands_ Loki. And back then, it terrified him to death.

But now, after the four years, which seemed oddly short in some way, Loki was here again – turned into a black kitty without power. He was different…calmer, probably. More open – like he wanted to be seen differently. And again Tony understood him.

Except that now it doesn't terrified him. Because now, he was free to say what he wanted. And you can be sure that he will do it.

* * *

"Loki?" Tony called but the room stayed silent. "Loki? I know you're here," still no answer. The man sighed and went to sit down on the leather couch. He sighed again, because this was going to be hard. "I… I want to talk with you," he said more quietly than before.

"About what?"

Black cat came out from behind the couch and looked at him with questioning glare. Loki didn't want to hear anything, 'cause he was sure Tony would say that he must forget it again. And that was something he really didn't need to hear right now.

"About you…?"

"You don't know it? Then why did you call me?"

"About you," Tony cleared his throat, "I want to talk about you."

"Can you be maybe more specific, Anthony?"

"It's hard to talk with a cat, you know?" Loki looked away in embarrassment, "Sorry," Tony whispered.

"Why did you call me?" the God of Lies asked sadly_. It will be some nonsense again_, he thought. But he needed to know. "What do you want, Anthony?"

And before Tony could think about it, before he realized what word formed on his tongue, his mouth spoke by itself – _oh, damn you_ – before the man could stop himself, he said: "You."

* * *

**Well, what do you say?**

_**AN: Sorry for the mistakes, but my awesome **_**jellyfish**_** hadn't have time to correct it - hope it's not that bad :)**_

_**Anyway, this chapter didn't have that much action as I wanted... do you know what does it mean? **_

_**THAT the 14th chapter will be totally full of it :D**_

_**Hope you liked it, leave me comments and sorry for the bad grammar, again. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Miss me? I'm so sorry it took so long, but I promise it's worth it :) (At least I hope so)**

**Anyway, my beta's back and that means she's able to correct my work - thanks a lot _jellyfish :D_**

**Well, what can I say? Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

"_Why did you call me?" the God of Lies asked sadly. _It will be some nonsense again_, he thought. But he needed to know. "What do you want, Anthony?"_

_And before Tony could think about it, before he realized what word formed on his tongue, his mouth spoke by itself – _oh, damn you_ – before the man could stop himself, he said: "You."_

* * *

**Fight for this**

The single word hung in the air like vulture waiting for lions to leave their prey. It was waiting for something... for something unexpected to happen so the lions will leave.

But nothing seemed to disturb that little while. They were sitting there – trapped in the moment – looking into each other's eyes. Too afraid to look away or move.

But Tony has never been patient. And because he knew this wasn't something he could take back or command them to forget, he decided to take a risk. Well, what can we say – it's Tony Stark. He just loves challenges.

"I want you," he said into the silence and it sounded almost too loud. It sounded like he ruined the moment, but he needed to make a sound. He never liked silence – since he was a little boy parents used to leave him alone in the dark house which was so big he was afraid he would get lost if he stepped outside of his bedroom.

So he stayed there listening to the scary silence in the house. It didn't help if he turned on TV or if he listened to the AC/DC from the newest and loudest stereo. Because he still knew he was alone and there was no one who would answer him if he called.

"I want you, Loki. And trust me when I say it's crazy 'cause it is," he laughed nervously, "but it's true." Tony gave the cat a tiny smile and looked away. "I don't know why or even when this all happened, but I'm honest with you. You're probably the most complicated person I've ever met. You're broken and lost... and I just can't- I can't stop myself from wanting to help you," Tony took a shaky breath, "I want you to be happy so much that I don't know what to do or say."

He went silent. Tony Stark was never good with feelings and now – when he needed to make sense – he couldn't find the words to express himself. But he tried.

"It has been four years since... you know. And I really don't feel like your enemy. I don't think any of the team does. You were lost back there and it sucks you ended up here, fighting us – but it's over. And now you're here. You're a cat. But in some weird way it makes sense. That it was me who was there when the bitch turned you. I'm glad it was me, 'cause if you hadn't ended up like _my_ cat... this conversation wouldn't be probably real."

Tony sighed. He was talking nonsense and couldn't find the words to say how much he's glad it was him.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't care what happened. Only thing I want is you. With all your issues and crazy thoughts. Because you're important to me and I as selfish as I am – I want you for myself. So we can make it work together..." he paused. "But if you don't I'll understand. I'm not a win, trust me," he chuckled sadly and stopped talking.

There it was – again the annoying silence which was driving Tony to madness. Loki didn't say anything; he just sat there looking at the billionaire disbelievingly. After a while he finally asked:

"Do you mean it?" he whispered. The god was in shock, because these were the words he wanted to hear. And now he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. _Is this real?_ He thought and held his breath.

Tony looked up surprised. "Of course I mean it," he chuckled confused. "I never meant anything more," he then said seriously, because it was true. He'd never wished to have something more than this broken God of Lies. And he had never wished for someone to want him, too.

Then everything happened very fast. One moment he was looking at small black cat and second after he had a Norse god in his lap. It was so fast that Tony didn't have time to react. There were so many questions he wanted to ask. Like: _How is it possible you're not a cat anymore?_ Or: _Why the hell are you sitting in my lap?_

But it's hard, even for Tony Stark, to talk when you have other lips on yours.

The kiss was tender and slow. Tony felt Loki's chest against his – he felt their hearts beat fast. He could taste Loki's lips which were soft and warm. He tasted like peppermint mixed with something else the man couldn't put his finger on. However kissing Loki - It was a marvellous feeling.

"_Loki..._" Tony whispered his voice hoarse. The god was breathing hard, his eyes closed. Tony looked at the pale face with pink cheeks and swollen red lips – the God of Mischief was even more beautiful like this and Tony couldn't stop his action - he grabbed the back of Loki's neck and smashed their mouths together again. This time it wasn't soft – it was hard and needy.

Loki made a whimpering noise back in his throat and pressed closer to the other man. Tony moaned and his other hand, which weren't tangled in the black velvet hair, grabbed Loki's hip and pressed them even closer.

"An- Anthony," Loki groaned and arched towards the warm body. This was what he wanted. And judge him, but it felt amazing. He won't give up this. Not to anyone – not to Odin, not to Amora. This was what he needed and now when he has it, he'll fight for it.

Loki moaned again when he felt soft tongue on his bottom lip. He separated his lips in silent invitation and saw stars when the tongue started to explore his mount.

There are things that must be done. But right now he couldn't care less. He wasn't a cat anymore and he was kissing the man he fell in love with. The word could explode and he wouldn't notice. He will fight for this no matter what, because this, as he said once before, was too important to let it be.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you say? Good? Bad? Want another? :D Let me know, otherwise I won't continue...**

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing this chapter, I'm not sure how many chapters will Kitty have, but it probably won't be more than three... **

**:) Hm, let's give them the happy ending, shall we? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! First: Thanks for the comments - it means a lot :)**

**Second: So, here's another chapter - hope you'll enjoy it, because it was hard and painful work :D**

**Warning: There will be mistakes and errors, but when the story is finished I'm gonna update it rewritten, so don't kill me, please?**

**However, I know it was long pause and I'm terribly sorry. I'm sanding cookies :D**

* * *

**Shall we?**

"Loki – Loki, wait!" Tony moved his face away, but it didn't stop the god at all. Instead of kissing Tony's lips he moved to his cheek and then to his neck. When the famous playboy felt tongue and then teeth on the soft skin he moaned. "Fuck..." he breathed out.

Loki chuckled and kissed the place where he left a small hickey. "Yes, I think we're getting there," and he bit down again. He was enjoying it probably even more than Tony was. He was a cat, for god sake – he couldn't help himself in that form before.

"Loki, stop!" Tony tried again, because as amazing this was, they needed to talk. Oh, how he hates talking sometimes. But the Trickster didn't seem to listen; he was nibbling at the man's ear and smirking whenever he heard another groan.

And the billionaire was slowly losing control. But he knew if they don't talk now, Loki won't let him know everything afterwards. So he moved his hips vehemently forward and it worked like a spell – Loki whined and threw his head back when he arched his torso.

Tony growled himself but quickly put his hands on Loki's shoulders, so the god won't be able to move the dangerous lips closer again. When he realized what the man did, he just smirked and licked his lips. Tony dug his nails into the soft fabric of Loki's shirt. He had a real problem not to smash their lips together again. Whose idea it was again? Oh, right – that was him.

"We. Need. To. Talk," he said between gritted teeth.

"Is that so?" Loki smirked again and wiggled his hips with mischievous grin. Tony groaned and gave the god a warning look. But Loki ignored it and fidgeted again. "The famous Tony Stark wants to speak when he could do so much better things?" he asked, grabbed Tony's left hand and then – oh, god! – started to suck on two fingers.

Tony let out an almost painful moan and closed his eyes for a moment. _Fuck, so that's why, _he thought_. The Silvertongue – god, I can only imagine-_

And he let out another moan. _He's trying to distract me._ Tony found it really difficult to concentrate with Loki's lips around his fingers. They needed to talk, but this felt just so good. And it would be rude to refuse the God of Lies himself... The billionaire growled and opened his eyes._ He's trying to suck my brain out through a finger._

Loki looked him in the eye and let go of the fingers with a quiet _pop. _"Still want to discus something, Anthony?" he whispered and smiled sweetly. Tony's heart started to beat faster and he gulped. _So beautiful... _He touched Loki's cheek and when the god narrowed his eyes and made a pleasurable sound, Tony gave up.

What? He's just a man. And who is he to refuse a god sitting in his lap willing to get laid? "Fuck it," he whispered and pulled Loki into a passionate kiss. He felt smile against his lips and saw a slight smirk when they parted. "I think we can talk later," he said in low voice and the god just laughed before they disappeared from the couch to a better place for this kind of things.

* * *

"Any news?"

Thor just shook his head sadly and only smiled a little when Natasha squeezed his hand in hers. "I can't find him anywhere and nobody saw him since our battle. I'm afraid-"

Suddenly they heard a yell from upstairs and then another. Clint rolled his eyes and smiled at Steve who blushed. Bruce chuckled and sipped his coffee. Natasha remind silent. The blond god blinked few times and then smirked slightly. Stark surely knew how to have fun. But he wasn't jealous – he had the Black Widow all for himself.

"It seems like Loki just... disappeared," he sighed and cupped Natasha's cheek. She frowned, but leaned into the touch. "That's not good. Last time he disappeared he brought a fucking alien army to the Earth."

"I don't think he would do something like that again," Steve said half to himself and now everybody were looking – well, staring – at him. "What?" he felt embarrassed and his blush went darker.

"Honey?" Clint looked more shocked than the others did. "You've just said something really weird."

Bruce chuckled again, but put his hand on the soldiers' shoulder. "I don't know about you guys," he smiled, "but I agree with Steve." And with that he left. Clint's jaw dropped and everybody laughed. But Thor's smile didn't reach his eyes and the red-haired woman besides him squeezed his hand a little tighter.

* * *

With the final scream Loki fell into the mess of pillows and sheets. He was panting hard, his eyes closed and his body was glittering with drops of sweat. Tony was lying next to him, slight smile on his lips. He touched god's cheek and when the Trickster opened his eyes and smiled fully, the man couldn't stop his heart from speeding up.

"Are you're sure you're not a cat anymore?" Tony grinned when Loki nuzzled into his side.

"Why?"

"You've just purred, Loki," he chuckled and kissed god's forehead.

"Purring is not only meant for cats, Anthony," Loki whispered and yawed.

"What? Gods purr in bed all the time?" Tony embraced him tighter.

"No – I purr in the bed all the time," Loki smiled and nuzzled more into the warmth.

Tony blinked and then it hit him – that's why Amora turned him into a cat? Because he purrs in the bed? He felt a little bit angry, but then he reminded himself that it's him who's holding the god in his arms now.

"Don't think you can solve everything with sex. We're still gonna talk tomorrow."

"We will see, Anthony," Loki chuckled and rubbed against Tony which caused the billionaire to hiss. "We will see." They drifted into sleep no longer after that hidden promise.

* * *

"Sir?"

Tony groaned and closed his eyes tighter. Maybe if he ignores it, he will stay in the bed longer. In bed which was warmer than usual, because of the other body. Tony opened his eyes and found Loki looking at him with a small smile.

"Hi," Tony smiled back and leaned closer to kiss the god.

"Good morning. I believe your machine wants something."

"Sir?"

The billionaire growled again. "What, Jarvis?! I have company. A very important one," he smirked and Loki looked away trying to hide his blush. "What can you possibly want this early?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir. But I thought it would be a good time to have the talk with the Avengers now that Mr Loki is back to normal. They already know you have a guest-"

"Wait, what? How can they know?"

Jarvis remained silent for a moment and the said slowly: "It seems your night... activities were a little bit louder than usual."

Tony started to cough and Loki just leered at him. He warned Tony he was a screamer and that they should wait. But those were just words; both of them were too far gone to stop.

"We can't speak with the others. We haven't spoken with each other yet!" Tony said confused.

And before Jarvis could say anything back, Loki kissed him on cheek and stood up – naked. "Well, then let's talk, shall we?"

* * *

**Well? What do you think?**

**How will this talk look like? Is there something you don't wanna miss? Let me know ;)**

**See you soon**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, so here's another chapter for you - the big talk! Yay :D**

**But there's a surprise, you'll see.**

**Leave me a comment please, so I know I should keep writing :)**

**(sorry for the errors :()**

* * *

**Little talk can't hurt you**

"_Well, then let's talk, shall we?"_

"Eh, okay," Tony cleared his throat. "You didn't seem so keen into it yesterday."

"Well," Loki smirked and with a snap of fingers dressed himself, "You need to know things as much as I do and..." he winked, "moreover as soon as we're done speaking we can go back to bed."

The billionaire laughed. "Now, that's the Loki I know."

"I won't be so sure if you know me, Anthony," the god frowned and looked somehow sad.

"Oh, come on! At least I know you better than Thor."

"I doubt that."

"Really? So Thor knows you were a cat. He knows you have something to do with the blond bitch. He knows how to make you smile or scream. He knows what troubles you and what you wish for. I _soo_ doubt that," Tony said sarcastically, but with a soft smile.

"No, he doesn't know that," Loki smiled back and sat on the bad. "But there's one thing either of you two not know."

"And what should that be?" Tony smiled and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I know what was Amora talking about before she turned me," Loki said and felt as the man's body stiffed. "It's strange, because it... changed no long time ago. But I know," the god was talking slowly, trying not to scare Tony even more; "I know your biggest fear, Anthony."

* * *

"Clint. Stop it!" Steve growled playfully when plastic arrow hit him. "I'm not going to chase after you."

"But Steve." The archer whined and shot another little arrow towards his lover. "I'm bored!"

Steve caught the annoying thing before it touched him and broke it easily between his fingers. "I wish Loki would be here. He would be able to entertain you."

Hawkeye frowned but then smirked and nodded. "Yeah, he could be good for that." He put down the childish toy and came to sit down next to the smiling Capitan.

"So, you admit that he's not that bad after all."

"Well," Clint sighed and laid his head into Steve's lap, "I'm not gonna hug him when he'll show his ass here again, but I'm not gonna kill him either," he chuckled, "it would be pity."

"Glad to hear that," Steve smiled and started to stroke the man's hair. At least he said he won't kill him. But Steve wasn't sure how will the others react when Tony will show up next to Loki all lovey-dovey.

* * *

Tony was frozen and didn't dare to move. _Okay, so he knows it – not a big deal, Tony. It's just Loki. You slept with him; he won't use it against you._

"Anthony, please, calm down. We all have fears. And yours is very..." Loki trailed off and smiled. He knew one of the man's weaknesses was his curiosity. So, he waited.

"What?" Tony looked up, the curiosity clear in his eyes. "What is my fear like?"

"Your fear is – it's rude to say it – but your fear is important for me. It's very pure."

"_Pure?_"

"Yes. I don't know if you noticed the change, so maybe you don't know your fear yet. But for me it's very pleasant," Loki smiled fully.

Suddenly Tony wasn't so sure if he knows his biggest fear. Because how could be fear of saying I love you pleasant for Loki? He decided to let it be for now.

"Okay, thanks. I guess... Now, wanna explain why aren't ya' a furry ball anymore? I didn't give you the entire cure as I remember."

"Indeed, you didn't. But it appeared the first dose was enough to return my magic back. I had to wait till it was strong to turn myself back."

"And it was strong enough yesterday?"

"No," Loki shook his head. "You must understand my magic is bonded to my emotions. It acts by itself when I'm angry, it can be more powerful if I have time to concentrate. And some time ago, when I was in the cat's body, I found out an emotion which can make my magic do incredible things."

"Really?" Tony gulped and gave Loki a shaky smile. Somehow he knew what emotion the god meant. But he needed to hear it – you know, just to be sure. "And what is this mysterious emotion of yours?" he half joked, but his expression stayed serious.

Loki looked at him with dreamy look and whispered: "Love."

* * *

Tony let out the breath he was holding and felt a sudden wave of happiness wash over him. It was weird feeling, he wasn't used to it. But slowly a small smile formed on his lips.

"Love?" he asked cheerfully surprised by his own tone and saw a sparkle in the Trickster's green eyes.

"Yes," the god nodded simply and reached for Tony's hand. He put it on his cheek and kissed the palm. Tony let the hand stay there and run his thumb across Loki's bottom lip.

Loki sighed and with closed eyes started to speak again: "I also had time to get closer with the others and found out few interesting things about them."

"I see. You were spying on them, weren't you?"

"A little," Loki chuckled and continued: "However, they were all very kind to me as a cat. Only agent Barton chose to avoid me, saying evil cat whenever he saw me. it was quiet hilarious, I must say."

"Yeah, I can imagine that."

"And I had a chance to hear Thor speaking about me. It was... surprising. I didn't know how he really felt about our situation. He thinks I hate him and that I don't consider him as my brother anymore."

"Well," Tony frowned, "You acted like you hate him, you know? And whenever he called you brother, you started to yell at him. So, I can understand why he feels hurt," Tony said sarcastically.

"I know. It was a mistake. But I thought if he gives up he'll be happier. I'm the black sheep of our family as you would put it. I didn't want Thor to be bonded to person like me."

"I see... Hm, your brother is very loveable god – and he loves you. So he probably didn't see your point. He can be dumb sometimes."

"Yes, I agree. I must talk to him soon. I want to have my brother back again and as long as he wishes the same – I'll be happy."

"So you wanna make up? That's great. Good for you. But when you'll talk, please make sure the bloody hammer is somewhere far away. I've just rebuild this house and I would really like to stay it the way it's now. And something tells me there'll be thunder. So please, make sure the thing is out of reach."

Loki laughed quietly and nodded. They were silent for a while.

"So..." Tony said hesitantly, "What this makes us?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean – you're not cat anymore. You know my biggest fear which I don't. We slept with each other. You in fact said you love me and we're in bed now. So – what does this make us?" Tony tried to explain.

Loki frowned and looked somewhere over Tony's shoulder. "Well, I think in your terms we're boyfriends now," he said slowly and looked at the man again.

_"Boyfriends?"_ the billionaire smiled cheekily, "I like it."

"And do you like me?"

Tony sucked in a breath and his eyes went wider. "What?"

"Do you like me, Anthony?" Loki asked again, quietly now.

"Wha-? Of course I like you!" Tony was confused. "I don't sleep with people I don't like."

"Ah," Loki sighed painfully and looked away. _So that's it. I was just a one-night stand_.

Tony noticed the hurt look. _You're such an idiot, Stark! Now he thinks you don't care about him. Fix it, you jerk!_ "Loki, look at me. I didn't mean it like that. You're important to me. Don't you dare think otherwise. You're special and I need you by my side. Last night... last night was amazing. You were amazing and I'm planning to keep you in this bed. In my life. Do you understand me?"

Loki was smiling now. "I'm not sure, Anthony. Can you explain it to me?"

"Oh, you little ass. You're gonna make me say it, aren't you?" Tony laughed and hid his face into his hands.

There was silence again for a moment and then Tony mumbled something.

Loki chuckled and tried to remove at least one of Tony's hands. "I can't hear you like this, Anthony."

"That's the point."

"Oh, and what about a deal, then?"

"What deal?" Tony looked at Loki through slit between his fingers.

"If you say clearly to me what I wanna hear, I'll tell you what your biggest fear is right now. And you must remove your hands and look at me."

Tony sighed but then slowly removed his hands and looked Loki in the eye. He took a deep breath and then finally whispered the words he was so afraid of to say: "I love you."

And suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Oh, I'm evil - I know, but what are you gonna do? Bleed on me? :D**

**See you soon, guys! I can't wait for your reactions :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, guys :) I'm sorry I know I promised this chapter would be on Sunday, but it's really hard to write something when your sister doesn't want to give you the damn laptop.**

**However, here it is and I tried really hard for you, because you know - you're just adorable :)**

**Sorry for the mistakes again, please enjoy and leave me a comment**

**Love you all :D**

* * *

**Gods prefer action**

_And suddenly everything went black._

"Jarvis! What the fuck just happened?" Tony shouted and tried to fix his eyes on Loki.

"I don't know, sir. It seems the whole tower blacked out."

"Really? Don't you say," Tony said sarcastically, "I'm afraid I wouldn't notice that without you, smartass," he snapped.

"Well, sorry I don't know the reason which caused you to act like a jerk, sir," Jarvis snapped back.

"Fuck you," Tony mumbled. "Can you fix it?"

"I'm trying," the AI (probably) pouted.

"What the fuck just happened?" the billionaire said again half to himself.

He suddenly felt Loki's hands on his chest. "Let your invention take care of it." There was breath to the man's ear. "We can devote to something... more entertaining." Loki's hands slowly moved along by Tony's chest down and back again.

But the billionaire couldn't be fooled so easily, he grabbed one of the god's wrists and pulled him closer. In the darkness, he felt warmth that came from Loki and the pulsing artery under his fingers.

"You're insatiable," Tony whispered back and ran his lips over the god's cheek.

"I haven't noticed any protests from you so far, Anthony," was Loki's reply and Tony almost saw the smirk on his face.

"No, not really," the man smiled to himself and without further delay he pulled Loki into a kiss.

And exactly at that moment-

"TONY!" And moreover - maybe because of Jarvis' revenge - right at that moment all the lights turned on, too.

* * *

Have your friends ever found you with someone in bed? No? Seriously not even once? Well to Tony it happened four times so far. Loki was the fifth, and you can be sure that the reaction was truly priceless.

Bruce was trying not to laugh. Steve, although he was smiling, it looked more as if someone was causing him unbearable pain. Thor was blinking as if trying to reach the speed of light. Clint looked as if he wanted to say something - something really inappropriate and vulgar as possible.

Only Natasha looked normal - although the left corner of her mouth was twitching a little and on her temple a large vein was pulsing, but otherwise she looked... stiff.

Tony swallowed and slowly extricated himself from under Loki. The Trickster didn't move he was just dumbfounded watching Thor.

"Um, hey guys," Tony managed to say choked. And it was like if he pulled the trigger.

"What_ the fuck_?"

"Are you crazy?"

"Fury will kill you!"

"_Loki?_"

Everyone shouted at once. Tony started to have headache and Loki had the urge to snap his fingers and simply disappear. They looked at each other and after a quiet conversation Loki smiled and finally disappeared from the madhouse. This ensured that everyone fell silent for a moment, and then they started screaming again.

"You let him go?"

"You fell on your head, Stark?"

"What the fuck he was doing here?"

"Would you be so kind and explained it, Tony?"

The Iron man just sighed and left the room with his friends shouting behind his ass. They didn't stop when he was in the corridor, they didn't stop when he was in the elevator, they didn't stop when he entered the kitchen and they started to yell louder when he poured himself a drink.

"You know, maybe if you calm down so I can hear myself, I can explain it to you," he said to himself, sip from his glass and looked at the angry faces. "Not a chance, huh?" he smirked ironically. "Well," he continued to speak to himself, "I guess they need another shock." Tony finished his Scotch and called a little bit louder: "Loki? Honey, I think I need you here."

The Trickster materialized in front of Tony with a smile. "Yes?" he leaned closer but Tony stopped him. "If you kiss me now, they will start yelling again," he pointed his finger to the left, but didn't look away. "Ah, but I can transport us back to your bedroom," Loki didn't give up.

Tony laughed but still didn't allow Loki to kiss him. "Right. But if we explain it to them now, we will have time for... this later," he smiled and turned to face the others. They had the same expression as before – absolutely baffled. "So, how will we do this?" he looked back at Loki.

"Well, why don't you start from the beginning?" asked Steve with a small smile. Everybody blinked and when Tony shrugged and moved to sit down the others follow because they didn't have other chance.

* * *

"Okay, so from the beginning, right?" Tony fidgeted in his seat and tried not to look at Loki too often.

"That would be great, Tony," Natasha said with poker face and sat next to Thor who still looked too shocked to do something else than stare.

"I would like to start," suddenly Loki spoke, "if you don't mind." He looked quickly at everybody and when they didn't protest he took a deep breath and started to explain: "Two weeks ago Anthony brought here a cat. A black one with emerald eyes."

"_Oh God!_" Clint whined, "Please tell me it wasn't you." Steve chuckled and smiled at Loki who returned the small smile. "Actually it was me, agent Barton. However I wasn't in that form voluntarily. It was a kind of... punishment."

"Punishment?" Natasha raised one of her perfect eye brows.

"Yes. A very childish one, but Amora doesn't know the right meaning of the word." Loki frowned. "She likes to play. And her games are often imprudent."

"Who is Amora?" Bruce asked.

"She's the witch of Asgard. Amora the Enchantress. She used to be friend of ours, but as we were growing up our paths separated. At first she was studying magic with Loki. However after some time she got bored and started to explore more interesting and _darker_ practices," it was the first time Thor spoke and he was looking straightly into the other god's eyes.

"Darker practices?" Steve seemed confused.

"Black magic," Loki said coldly. "But it left its marks on her. She wasn't careful and now she is far too deep in the darkness to ever return back into the world of sane."

"Is she dangerous?" Clint asked sharply and frowned when Loki chuckled. "Not for me. But yes, she's still a snake which can bite. But with me and Thor she can cause hardly a scratch," he smiled. Clint just nodded.

"Well? What happened next? She turned you into a kitty and then?" Natasha seemed a little bit impatient.

"Then he lived with us as a cat for a week and a half. Me and Jarvis after some complications found a cure which was able to turn him back, but at the time the dose was ready to be injected Loki was sick. So, we decided it would be safer not to give him it all at one shot," Tony took a breath, "After that he started to speak and no it wasn't as creepy as it sounds, Clint.

After two days we made the speaking cat the cat came to me and said that I'm complete idiot. We talked a little – a lot – and you really don't want to know the details, because it was a real heart-breaking speech. And then – another surprise – Loki turned into human form again. _And then_-"

"I think they made the picture," Loki quickly interrupted him.

"Yes, thank you," Bruce smiled with a little blush on his face. He cleared his throat and asked: "How is it possible you turned into your true form again when Tony didn't give you the full dose?"

"Ha! I asked exactly the same," Tony pointed at the other scientist with a winning smile. Everybody blinked. "And what does it mean?" Steve said hesitantly. "He's trying to convince you that we are twins," Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit," the others including Steve and Thor said and grinned at Tony. The billionaire took another breath to say something but Bruce was faster.

"So, Loki. How it is possible?"

"Magic, Dr Banner. With the first dose I didn't just started to speak but also my magic returned. I had to wait until it was strong enough to turn me back."

"I see..." Bruce nodded to himself. "Well, that's everything I need to know actually. Excuse me now then." He went to the elevator and before the doors closed he said: "Oh, and Loki? Call me Bruce."

* * *

There was silence for a moment and then Steve stood up. "Well, it's nice to know you're not a cat anymore, Loki. And I think congratulation," he smiled and dragged Clint away from the room.

"Thor? Can I have a word with you?" Loki asked quietly and looked like a lost puppy at the moment, which was a bit amusing when he was a cat for almost two weeks. Thor looked up surprised and nodded. Loki gave him a small smile. "Thank you, brother."

"Um, okay. I think we will leave you alone for a while. So you can have this... brotherly talk," Tony said and left the room with a big smile and a slightly confused Natasha.

The brothers looked at each other and then away. "I... I want to apologize, Thor." Loki said hesitantly.

"Apologize? For what, Loki?"

"I didn't- I didn't behave well to thee. And when I was a cat – you spoke to me, thinking it was me. And I finally realized how much... I hurt you. I know I said I'm not your brother many times, but I-"

"Loki," Thor interrupted him. "I wished this moment for a very long and I think you can't even imagine how happy I am now. I don't want to force you into saying me how sorry you are, because I can see it in your eyes and I know how hard it is for you to talk about your feelings. This is the most I can ask from you."

Loki gave him another – this time – a teary smile (and he wouldn't admire it no matter what) "Will you forgive me, brother?"

"I already have, brother," Thor smiled and crushed him in the very special bear hug of his.

Well, it was short and simple, maybe because gods prefer action more than words.

* * *

**So, did I satisfy you? I hope so.**

**It was really hard to write this one - so many things to explain. ****And yes I know Loki was OOC**

**Now, please - I think there will be only one next chapter and we will say good bay to this story, so comments are really welcome :)**

_**PS: I'm looking for a beta, didn't you see one?**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone - sorry it took so long :(**

**However here I am with the final chapter, don't be sad and leave me a comment instead :)**

**Now read and enjoy**

* * *

**The Cat ate a fish**

"YOU DID WHAT?"

It wasn't always pleasant to speak with the director. Well, it was never pleasant in fact, but in that moment Tony really had to fight the need to plug his ears with something soundproof. Fury was killing him with his glare and it was even scarier because he only needed one eye for that. _What's wrong with people these days?_Thought the billionaire as he looked at the pulsing vein on the director's temple.

"Well, maybe if you calm yourself, I can explain it to you," Tony gave him his charming smile and was glad Fury was so patient and hadn't pulled his gun out to shoot him yet.

"Stark I assure you right now I'm calm as Banner is when he's green, and I'm planning to keep this mood until you are far, far away from my office. You have ten seconds to explain and then I'll shoot." Fury growled and narrowed his eye as Tony took a deep breath.

_And here comes the gun,_he thought before he spilled out the whole story under the given time limit. Fury blinked and after a short pause asked, "What?" With calmer tone that Tony wasn't sure if it was good or bad. So he told the story again slower and tried to not say Loki's name as often as the first time.

"Well, that is quiet a story I must say." Fury smirked and stretched in his chair. "It's the biggest piece of bullshit I've heard since Barton and Romanoff gave me that report about what happened in Budapest. You're just a big bunch of motherfuckers, but you never forget to make me angry with some complete shit," he sighed, stood up and looked at Tony.

"Now, listen to me, Stark and listen carefully because I'm not gonna repeat this. I've never cared who you fuck until you let it distract you and I'm sure as hell this little piece of shit will do just that," he leaned closer, "so, until Loki joins this party of you idiots. He is still counted as one of the criminals on top of the SHEILD list. Understood?"

Tony's face lit up with a hundred-watt smile and he nodded enthusiastically. "Good," the director gave a small nod himself and went back to sit down. "Now piss off and I don't want to hear about any of you at least a week. God, you're a motherfucker, Stark."

Tony grinned. "Don't get soft, Nick." And as he ran from the office he could hear a gunshot accompanied with a loud yell of: "STARK!"

The meeting had gone better that he had been expecting, but he always knew the director had a soft spot for the Avengers, somewhere. Somewhere very deep under lots and lots of layers of dust, poison and snakes, Tony bet, but it was there and Tony was hoping the sentiment would survive at least a little while longer, because Fury still didn't know anything about Amora.

* * *

After the conversation with Fury everything in the Tower seemed to slowly get back to normal. Only Clint still had a problem with Loki and kept mumbling evil cat whenever they met or were forced to stay in the same room with the other.

"I don't like him and I don't trust him," the assassin said frowning at Steve.

"I know and I really appreciate that you are trying to tolerate him," Steve sighed.

"Yeah, 'cause that's the only thing he will get from me," Hawkeye growled. Steve just shook his head.

However Tony, Thor and Bruce were delighted because of the God of Lies presence. The billionaire acted like a child in a candy store, everything was new and he wanted to know and try everything.

Tony often sat together with Loki in the living room and the god told him stories about the Norse myths, about himself and Thor or about the other gods. Tony would just lay there, his legs in Loki's lap, and listen to Loki's calm velvet like voice, wondering how the hell he could be so lucky.

Loki was able to speak for hours forgetting about the world and smiling softly when he found out that Tony sometimes fell asleep. At first it surprised him that Tony wanted to know that much about him. Later as he spoke to Tony he realized the stories were quiet interesting for the human and most of them were about his fondest memories. He was happy, that Tony wondered about his life and was really listening, not just hearing.

Life in the Tower was peaceful, even the fights between the lovers were funny after some time, because the one who had caused the argument had to make up to the other. That happened often in front of the witnesses, who desperately tried not to laugh. Also it was a good thing that Tony was so rich, because almost every week they had to buy a new TV or a coffeemaker. Loki often said that Thor was a stupid blond troll with hands like Jörmungandr, whatever that is.

Bruce liked to take Loki into his lab and experiment with Loki's magic. The machines went crazy from time to time, but otherwise everything turned out fine. The scientist had work so the others only saw him at dinner, which they had started to eat together every day, because Tony said it would be pity to not try to destroy the mahogany table, too. They had a good time together, nobody killed anyone, and nothing was blown up. Until one day.

They were sitting in the living room as usual, watching some film Loki just had to see, when suddenly a loud BAM was heard and lots of silver smoke appeared with it. They both knew what did it meant. Loki tensed and narrowed his eyes; Tony tried to play it cool as always. The smoke slowly faded away and there she was. Sitting on the mahogany table was Amora with a wicked smile on her lips.

"What do you want, witch?" Loki asked in a low voice.

Amora chuckled, "Oh my. What a mean tone, Loki. I just wanted to see if everything was back to normal," she said sweetly and Tony quickly grabbed Loki's hand to calm him down a little. The witch looked at their entwined fingers and smirked. "I see. Well, congratulations, dear."

Loki growled and felt as the other man squeezed his hand tighter. "There's nothing to congratulate me for. This was your plan the whole time, Amora. Now leave or I won't hold myself back," he said coldly.

The smile on the woman's face disappeared and her eyes flashed red. "Now mind _your_ words, Silvertongue. If you know what my plan was you should be nicer to me. Or I won't hold _myself_back," she warned.

Loki smiled and stood up from the couch. "And what are you going to do, witch? I'm more powerful than you are."

Amora frowned and in the next moment she was standing behind the other god with a dagger to his neck. "Don't tease me, Loki. You know I have a hot temper," she whispered into his ear.

Tony sat there frozen, afraid to even blink. He looked at the dragger and his eyes widened when a tiny spring of red ran down Loki's neck. Amora gave him a derisive smile and pressed the dagger harder against Loki's neck. "Look at him, dear. He's so afraid for your life. Isn't it sweet? A pitiful mortal caring for a god," she giggled. "He really loves you, doesn't he? It would be such a pity to separate you two," she smiled and pressed the cold metal even harder to Loki's neck. "But I'll gladly do it."

"No!" Tony shouted with fear as the witch slit Loki's throat, but the god just smiled and vanished with a silent _puff._

"You missed," another Loki appeared from nowhere and stabbed Amora in her back. The witch screamed and fell to the ground.

Her eyes were red. "How did you...?"

Suddenly a few other gods of lies were in the room smirking at the woman. "Old tricks are the best," the real Loki squatted down next to Amora and smiled. "You can't beat me, witch," he whispered. "And now I think I have the best punishment for you." With snap of fingers there was a goldfish instead of Amora.

* * *

Tony blinked a few times, then sighed in relief and then chuckled. "You turned the bitch into a fish," he said unbelievingly and shook his head. "She's a fish," he smirked and Loki nodded. "Thank god," he sighed again and run to hug his lover. Loki embraced him tighter when Tony started to shiver. "It's okay, Anthony. Nothing happened," he whispered quietly. Tony just nodded and nuzzled into the crook of Loki's neck, a few centimetres from the scratch of the dragger.

"She could-" he started.

"No," Loki smiled and kissed Tony into his brown hair. "No, she couldn't."

"Should we tell Fury?" Tony asked.

"I think he already knows," the god smirked.

"Yeah," the genius agreed and let him go. "Why did you turn her into a fish?" He looked at the glass with an angry Amora in it.

"I was thinking about a mouse, but in this form she can't run away," Loki shrugged.

"Right," Tony smirked. They looked at the fish and stayed silent for a while.

"Do you know your fear, Anthony?" Loki asked suddenly and looked at the smaller man.

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes. I don't want you to leave me. Ever." He looked at the god with a sure expression. "And I don't want you to die," he whispered.

Loki just smiled and came closer. "Do you mean it?" he asked.

"I've never meant anything more," Tony smirked and kissed him.

* * *

Two weeks later they sat in the living room watching the same film Amora had interrupted. They had bought a big fishbowl for their new pet and put her in Tony's lab, which Tony hasn't used recently because of a certain god who occupied his bed now. Everything was nice and peaceful in the tower.

"I have a strange feeling we forgot about something," Tony frowned and thought hard. "Oh shit," he said and the elevator doors opened.

"Hi! What did I miss?" came a cheerful voice from behind them.

The billionaire gulped and turned to face his very confused CEO. "Um, hi Pepper..."

* * *

**THE END**

**So, that's it. I must thank you all for the beautiful comments you have left me so far :) It's nice to know you like my work.**

**This chapter is the last and I gave them their happy ending as I promised. However it'll be probably difficult to explain everything to Pepper ;)**

**I'm really glad you stuck with me all this time to the end and because I know my grammar is horrible I'll update the whole story rewritten, so you can have a better reading experience.**

**See you soon :)**


End file.
